


Sometimes you've got to go through hell to get to heaven

by MilaBRM



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst, Badass Ladies, Brave Simon Lewis, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Raphael, Simon won't take any of Raphael's bullshit, Soulmates, also crime fighting, badass agents, kind of, old but gold AU tropes, or not too graphic, smut at some point of this fic, underworld criatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaBRM/pseuds/MilaBRM
Summary: Raphael Santiago is a powerful Sentinel. Born with all five enhanced senses, he’s part of an elite team of special agents from the US government that investigate supernatural occurrences around the world. His job as a Criminal Investigator becomes compromised, however, when he begins to lose control of his senses.He knows he needs to find his Guide or his superiors will take him off duty until the person who fate chooses comes into his life.The only problem is that most sentinels find their guide within 2 years. He has been waiting for his for way more than that.His time is running out.





	1. A question of time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I shouldn't be writing a new fic when I'm still working on another one, but you can't control this kind of things. The idea of a sentinel/guide AU with Saphael didn't wanna leave my head so I decided to write it down. Again, I had Michelle's help! So, thanks for your kindness! This fic will have some violence but nothing too graphic because, honestly, I can't even deal with real blood - even my own -, so obviously, this isn't gonna be a gore fic, don't worry!  
> Ok, have fun reading it!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They’ve been working nonstop for 14 hours. 

This was officially the worst case of his life and he was sure that it wouldn’t get better anytime soon.

He was tired, hungry, his entire body felt sore, his legendary bad mood was at its worst and by his counts, he had made six people cry in the last 2 hours.

Maybe he would be the next one to cry. Manly tears but still tears.

“Raphael, darling, you don’t look too well.”

Magnus Bane’s voice entered his fogged mind. His partner at work and one of his old friends stated the obvious with a worried expression on his face. Raphael took a deep breath and tried to control his temper because if he lost control with him, it would end only in an intense argument about something he was trying to avoid with all his might.

They were both working together in a very complicated case, which they weren’t sure if involved witches or the evil and cunning half demons. Things were getting ugly out on the streets, with people being taken from their families, dying in strange and horrible ways. The government was pressuring their division to act fast and stop the bloodbath.

It was their responsibility to ensure the mundanes’ safety; people who were not born with the special gifts Guides and Sentinels had within them.

In their world, there were too many dark things lurking in the shadows and mundanes were living in blissful ignorance of what was hidden in the depths of the Earth. It was better this way.

Sentinels and Guides were only the 35% of the world population and most people looked at them as some kind of Gods. They were wrong tough. It was not as if they were some stupid superheroes, wearing ridiculous clothes as usually described in those horrible comic books sold to young people.

They were born as normal human beings but when they reached puberty, their bodies started to give the first signs of what they would become . Guides and Sentinels came online with different talents.

They usually come online on their 18th birthday. It only happens before that if some traumatic experience occurs in their lives.

Not all the sentinels had their five senses enhanced. On the contrary.

The norm was that most of them had two or three senses heightened. The ones that had four or all the five senses were usually from families with a long bloodline of sentinels on their history. However, all Sentinels were known by their stamina and physical strength. They could also move faster than an average human being and any wounds they suffered physically were healed within minutes or hours, depending on the severity of the lesion inflicted.

Guides were another story. They were _empaths_ , people who since childhood had the ability to influence others through their wisdom, their touch, their voice. They were considered even more special because when they came online, they manifested a very special gift for the first time.

Many developed a sixth sense. They could feel when dark energy was being summoned or when supernatural beings were close. Others could control one of the four elements of earth or a combination of them because Guides were also deeply connected to nature. However, most of them just had their empathy and worked together with Sentinels, helping them focusing on their senses, so their bodies wouldn’t be overwhelmed with them.

Every Sentinel and Guide born in the country had to report to the government and register their names on its database, so agents chosen by _The Clave_ \- a council of former special agents chosen by the president himself- could train them. There were academies specialized in developing the “ _gifts_ ” of those who came online in ten of the fifty states.

For every newborn Sentinel, a Guide soon follow. Together, they completed each other souls, hearts, and minds. It was told that when they bonded, it strengthened the invisible force protecting their world;

Or some crap like that.

Raphael wasn’t sure if he believed this part of the tale. He was getting too old to believe in fairytales made out of love and the concept of soulmates. What he and everybody knew was that, usually, Sentinels met their Guides at the age of 20, but it could take two years more at least if they weren’t so lucky.

He has been waiting for his for _way_ more than that.

Eight, to be more precise.

Of course, cases of people who took more than the famous two years to meet weren't unheard of. The problem is that a Sentinel without his or her Guide will find difficult to control their senses on the long run and need drugs to do the job. Although, even the drugs have a limit of use because it could mess with the chemicals on a Sentinel’s body and that was dangerous.

A Sentinel without control of his senses is a danger to himself or herself and others.

Raphael knew he was working on a clock, but he didn’t know what else he could do. People told him he needed to have patience because you couldn’t rush destiny. He would recognize his Guide when he met him or her.

It was hard tough. Raphael wasn’t a patient man and he was starting to feel the effects of being without a Guide for this long.

He felt a familiar headache starting at the back of his skull. His sense of smell and sight were starting to weaken; his sense of touch was so heightened that even when he touched the papers under his fingers, it made his skin crawl because it felt too rough. His ears were also hurting.

Raphael could hear what people were saying two floors above them as if they were right there with him. He was using all his concentration to get his work done, but it was getting difficult.

He could taste the air, heavy with dust and tobacco.

Why some sentinels smoke was beyond him. Looking at his partner, he couldn’t help but use sarcasm as a defense mechanism against the pain this conversation with the Guide would bring. Again.

“Your powers of observation astonish me, Magnus. I’m tired. That is all.”

“Oh, don’t give me that attitude, Raphael. I know you. You don’t need to pretend with me. We’re in my office, alone.”

“So, what? Do you want me to cry over my frustration? My helplessness? We’re working for 14 hours without a break, Magnus. I just need to lie down a little bit and then get back to work. Stop fussing over me, _yo no soy un niño_ , _infierno*_!”

Raphael got up from the chair he was sitting in front of Magnus’ desk where both of them were studying the last report on the last victim. Running his hands through his dark, messy hair, he felt like his whole body was going to shut down soon.

 _Madre de Diós_ , he hated all that.

“Then stop acting like one! I know exactly how many hours we are working because I was the one who reminded you 6 hours ago! Because I’m worried about you! You made more people cry today than in an entire month, Raphael! ”

Magnus also stood up and started to walk towards him. His face contorted in worry and rage.

His friend was disheveled, his tie untied, a few buttons of his shirt open, his hair a wide mess above his head. Magnus was a Guide, a powerful one who could use not one or two, but three elements of the earth if he desired; the only one in the world, as most Guides manipulated two elements at best.

He could make fire, wind or water move on the palm of his hand. He was also an insightful investigator, just like him. Magnus had helped him a lot through the years, so Raphael felt deep respect and a sense of honor towards him so huge because he had saved Raphael’s life so many times before and kept doing so.

He was bonded to Alexander Lightwood, a Sentinel working as second in command of the Training Center where rookie agents learned how to use all kind of weapons, so they could patrol the streets.

It was not required that Sentinels and Guides worked together, but most of them did. It was hard for them not to be close to each other for too long, after all, and it was not good for their health either.

Magnus and Alec’s jobs were in different fields. Alec was ok with Magnus’ decision to work with Raphael as his partner. They both worked at the same place, so when they needed to be together, they could, freely.

He never told Alec, but he was relieved that the man wasn’t the controlling type.

Looking at Magnus now, he suddenly felt guilty, but he was reaching his breaking point. Magnus didn’t know what it was like.

Before he could speak, the Guide spoke first. His voice low and rough.

“I noticed how pale you are. You’re blinking your eyes constantly as if you can’t stand the light. Your body is tense and your skin is pale and I bet you’re in pain right now, aren’t you? I’m a Guide, Raphael, I’m close enough to feel your distress. My instincts are screaming at me to touch you, take away your pain.”

“I know what I’m feeling Magnus, I don’t need you to tell me! You are not _my_ Guide. I won’t run to you every time I need help! Besides, there is no reason to fret because I took the drugs the Medical Center gave me. I’ll be fine!”

“You know they are not enough! Why are you been so difficult?”

Magnus lifted his hand, stepping closer to him, ready to touch Raphael. He sounded desperate to help.

He couldn’t let him or he would find out how much Raphael had pushed his own limits. He took a few steps back getting close to a white leather sofa placed near one of the windows.

“Because I feel we are close to finding something and if we stop now, we’ll lose all the progress we’re making! Lives are at stake out there! We can’t stop! Every minute is precious and you know it! ”

He knew it was a lame excuse. They were far from solve the entire case out. After five weeks, that was all their team had managed to find: small pieces of what it seemed to be a big and intricate puzzle. Things were getting out of their control and Raphael didn't want anything but find out what was going on and who was responsible for all those innocent, lost lives.

Magnus stopped his crusade towards the Sentinel and then let a very loud and sardonic laugh out of his mouth.

“Don’t you hear the irony in what you’re saying, you jerk? How can you save lives when your own is at risk?”

Magnus looked at him with frustration; his hands curled into tight fists as if he wanted to punch him but was trying to refrain the urge. He stepped closer while Raphael took another step away from him.

It was at that moment when he suddenly felt his vision go slowly dark.

He felt his lips move but couldn’t make any sound. Raw pain radiated through his whole body.

Then he saw Magnus’ lips moving, calling his name out. Face a mask of pure horror.

He didn’t feel the comfortable leather of the sofa under him.

Magnus was fast enough to hold him before he fell hard on it. Gently, he laid Raphael down.

He had to suppress the tears when he felt the inner turmoil of his Sentinel friend. 

Raphael was in pure agony.

Sorrow, longing, anger, loneliness, pain. That was all that he was.

Holding his hand while trying to stabilize him, Magnus did the last thing he thought he would do in a situation like that.

He bargained with a Deity.

“I don’t know if you’re here but please, hear me out. I don’t believe in you, God, but Raphael does. So, if you want to prove to me that I can give you a chance, please bring my friend’s Guide to him. “

Ten minutes later, he called the Medical Guide Staff.

Raphael was in a cold, dark place and not even Magnus could follow him there.


	2. Waiting for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know that I kept you guys waiting but here I am with a new chapter. I want to remind you that this fic will have mentions of blood but nothing graphic or that can make you feel uncomfortable reading it.  
> Anyway, Thank you again for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! I hope you'll like it ;)  
> Oh, and this time my wonderful Beta, MichelleM, helped me ;) 
> 
> Now, have fun!!!

_New York City, New York_

 

 

Magnus was waiting for news on Raphael’s condition, sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair for what seemed like hours now. He was worried about him but also admired his friend’s strength and control, even if he loses it sometimes. – in these last 6 months it happened more often than he’d like to remember- For a Sentinel to be without a Guide this long, and still go on like something vital wasn’t missing to help you through the hardships life put in everybody’s path, is something quite impressive. Or scary, maybe.

Although, when his friend came online and became a special agent, every person they knew told Raphael that he’d be a great Sentinel. The Santiago’s were a well-known family and they’d been praised by the government more than once for providing the country with a long line of good agents who have been protecting people for generations now.

As a Guide himself, Magnus knew that whoever his friend’s Guide was, this person surely was as awesome as him and was probably feeling his sentinel’s absence keenly. For his kind, the need to be with their Sentinel ran deeper than anything physical.

They feel everything on a spiritual level.

It’s like you’re missing an essential part of yourself, something that makes you feel whole. Your body feels restless, wired and on edge, dreams coming in strange pieces, incomplete and unclear. Sleep is not something that comes easy, and that makes many Guides take special pills to sleep properly. It’s like a hole in your chest that makes you feel lonely even if you’re in a room full of people right there with you.

It’s really bad.

Although, the worst thing of all is the instinct to soothe, to touch, to help and just be there for someone your soul cries for but can’t reach, because you don’t know where they are.

A Guide doesn’t know what peace is until they meet their Sentinel.

However, when this happens, it’s the most profound, wonderful, magical moment you experience in your life. It’s different for everyone but to finally be with the one you were meant to be with is the best thing in the world, nobody will say differently.

When Alexander came into his life, it was a rainy night in NY, cold and cloudy. Those became his favorite kind of nights ever since. It happened seven years ago but the sight of his Sentinel every morning in their bed, sleeping soundly and safe, still takes his breath away.

Speaking of Alexander, there he was, walking straight to him, lines of worry on his forehead, brows knitted together. He came after Magnus called, to inform his husband that he was taking Raphael to the Medical Center, situated four blocks away from the training building where he worked.

Sometimes he forgot how huge this place was.  The SOSA – Supernatural Occurrences Studies Agency- has its headquarters in Riverdale, Bronx. It has not only a Training Center with a huge fully equipped Gym, but also a hospital and a building with comfy dormitories and two big restaurants. There are also two historical buildings, where one works as a library with valuable sources of studies about the supernatural world and the other as the Agency’s headquarters with designed offices - one of them being his.

He loved working there because it gave him a chance to make a difference in the world. It gave him the man he loved, already. Getting up, he met Alexander in the middle of the corridor and hugged him tightly, breathing him in.

The touch and smell of their bonded Sentinels always helped Guides to control their emotions.

His husband had one of his big, warm hands on his neck and the other held his waist, their bodies touching in all the right places.

“I’m here, Mags. I’m right here.”

His heart slowed down and he felt a little bit better. Oh, how good it was to be held with such care, the smell of rain and sweat - something uniquely Alexander-, doing wonders to his nerves.

“Thank you, love. I didn’t know what else I could do.”

“Hey, you did everything you could, I know it. How is Raphael? Do you have any news about his condition?”

His Alexander and Raphael weren’t exactly best friends, but they’d reached a good level of camaraderie since his marriage. Sometimes, they even went to a pub somewhere and drank together with Ragnor, whenever his other friend comes to N.Y.

Magnus could tell by the tone of his voice that the other man was curious about Raphael’s health.

“Nothing yet. A nurse told me that Catarina would come soon to tell me how he is.”

Catarina was a great Guide Doctor and also one of his dearest, oldest friends. He could only imagine how difficult it was for her to see their Sentinel friend suffer like this.

“Uhmm.. It’s good that Cat is the one taking care of him. It will be good when he wakes up and sees a friendly face by his side. I’m worried about what Luke will say, though.” Something in Alec’s voice made him frown. He sounded like he was feeling sorry for something.

It took only a minute for Magnus to understand why.

“You told him what happened? Alec, I know he’d find out anyway but when Raphael finds out about this, that it was you who told him first, he won’t be happy! You know that once Luke knows about it, it’ll take maybe not even half a day for people to talk and Raph will hate it!” He freed himself from his husband’s arms, sitting again, hands going through his unkempt hair, troubled and angry.

“I’m sorry, Magnus, but I couldn’t lie to Luke! He called me right after you did and I had to leave in the middle of training with the rookies to come here. I left Jace in charge.” Alec approached him again, taking slow steps towards his chair. “Raphael needs help, Magnus. You know it’s dangerous for him to keep working on this case. You’re not his guide, so you really can’t help him. A mind and soul’s connection is necessary between a Guide and a Sentinel for things to work. Otherwise it’s a huge risk for both.”

Alexander got on his knees, hands caressing his husband’s thighs, trying to make him feel better with soft, tender touches.

Magnus sighed, knowing that he was right. It was hard for him to accept it, but he couldn’t keep lying to himself. Raphael always argued with him about the Guide’s safety. And didn’t he say that same thing using different words, anyway?

He touched his lover’s face, kissing him on the cheek.

“I know, love, but this work is what keeps Raphael sane. The man is the best agent we have, you know this. He’s like a lion chasing down his prey, and he doesn’t stop until he finds something worth finding. That is how we get most of the criminals out there and this case is the worst we had since Hodge became Director.”

Alec nodded, a grim expression on his face.

“I’m well aware. People are talking about it and many of them are worried, jumpy. Actually, Luke asked me and Jace to increase the number of hours in the Training Center; to focus on offensive movements rather than the defensive ones. He told me they want more agents on the streets Magnus, and  I can see how hard you guys from the Intelligence Department are working. I can’t remember the last time people were on edge around here.”

“Yeah, me either. We’ve been working for 14 hours, Alexander, and I’m still gonna meet Lydia and  Hodge later today because the lab is gonna give us the results of the tests they ran on that young girl’s body. There was almost no blood on her, can you believe that?”

His husband nodded, lips pursing, a look of concentration on his face as if he was trying to make sense of how all the weird ways the victims of this unknown enemy of them died.

“There were no marks on her body, from what you told me, right? No signs that she fought with her attacker, nothing?”

“No. Just like the others. No signs of any kind of fight, I mean. The  Guides  gifted with a sixth sense helping with this case can’t feel anything for too long to actually help. They can’t identify what kind of dark energy they feel or its source, so we’re just playing guessing games right now.” He said, frustrated and sad.

Alec moved, getting up from the floor and sitting on Magnus’ lap, an arm over his shoulders so one hand could massage his back. The act made him relax a little, his arms holding his husband’s waist. He could feel that Alec also felt better at their proximity .

“Sentinels from the whole country are trying so hard to protect mundanes, but there is no way we can help everyone, so I can understand Raphael, how hard this is for him. But, Magnus, I’m actually worried about **you**.” He touched his Guide’s face tenderly, thumb caressing his lips, a hint of disapproval in his voice. “You’re overworking yourself. I can respect your working hours, because with this mess happening in the city, nobody is going home at a reasonable hour anyway, but you’re not eating or even taking naps between these crazy hours of yours. I cooked you dinner yesterday and you didn’t even touch it. You can’t criticize Raphael if you’re not doing any better taking care of yourself.”

Guilt made Magnus look away from Alexander’s eyes. He knew the Sentinel was right but he had somebody to look after him, at least. His friend didn’t. Alexander was such a good man; he cooked even if his food wasn’t that good - not that he’d tell him-, made sure that Magnus slept enough, and was always aware of his moods, knowing exactly when Magnus needed him.

These little acts of love made him fall harder in love each day with that man, even after years together.

“I’m trying, but it’s not that easy.”

“I know.Things never are, Mags. I just want you to try, please. For me?” His voice rumbled, low and deep, his forehead touching his, lips just a breath away from each other.

God, how he loved him.

“For you, my Alexander, I’ll do anything.” They closed the short distance between them; lips slightly open, just caressing each other, until Alec’s tongue followed the contour of Magnus’ lips slowly, entering his mouth; tongues brushing against one another, making the Guide moan softly, burying his hand  in his lover’s hair. Pleasure hit him in waves from his connection with his Sentinel. However, worry and fear were also still there, weaker than before.

The sound of quick steps broke the spell between them, both standing up to see who was coming.

It was Catarina, face impassive, holding a few documents in her hands. Magnus knew that face. It was the one his friend used when she was going to say something that her patients' families wouldn’t like. He had seen her use it a few times and it made him feel a little sick.

Alexander tightened the hold on his hand, sensing Magnus’ fear, giving his support.

“Good night, my dears. Sorry, I kept you waiting, Magnus, Alec.” She gave them a small smile, trying to emit calm and control.

He didn’t buy it.

“There is no need for niceties, Cat. Tell me, how is he?”

“Magnus!” Alec admonished, shocked by his rude behaviour towards the Guide Doctor.

“Don’t worry about it, Alec, I know how he is” She raised a brow at her old friend, not caring about his rudeness. “Magnus, I won’t lie to you. Raphael’s condition is not good. He’s in a dark room, isolated from any noise and light. He is going through some kind of drop. We gave him some strong medications for his pain, along with anti-drop Guide drugs, but he’s gonna  stay here for, four, five days, at least.”

Catarina’s face softened, tears shimmering in her eyes while she took a deep breath, like she was fighting to not let them fall. She had a strong grip on the papers she was holding, as if those could keep herself together.

Drops were really awful. They occurred when both Guides and Sentinels were kept separated for too long once they meet, or when they lost their soulmate, their partner for life. Sentinels usually lose control over their senses, experiencing strong pain and a feeling of loss no one could describe. For Guides, it is also pain and long sleepless nights that could drive one crazy.

The memory of what he felt while holding his friend made him shudder.

“I felt his emotions. They were all over the place... We needed three Guides to help him  stabilize them and his senses. He can’t work like that, Magnus. I’ll talk to Luke and Hodge to inform them that Raphael can’t go back to this case you’re working on, until he is better, and that will take longer than just five days. I’ll also call his mother,because it will be good for him to be with his family.”

Magnus could only nod at that. There was no hiding this from their bosses. Although he doubted Raphael would travel across the country to be with his mom. He wouldn’t be able to work on the case, but he’d known his friend long enough to bet that he’ll want to be close to the action.

Alexander voiced his thoughts, though.

“He won’t like that. It is his case. But I think he can stay with us, or his mother could come here. What do you think, Magnus?”

“Yeah, both are good ideas. I’ll talk to her tomorrow. You’ll call me if something else happens, right Cat? When we’ll be able to visit him?”

“I will. And you can see him in two days, ok? Now you both go home. You look tired, my dear. Take care of him, Alec.”

“You can count on it, Catarina.”

They hugged and said their goodbyes, their thoughts on Raphael and how fast the news would spread through the entire division.

The next days wouldn’t be easy.

 

 

\------

 

 

Alec drove them back home - a cozy loft Magnus had fallen in love with at first sight, just a few blocks away from their work-, while watching his husband from time to time, to check on him. He could not only feel, but see how distraught Magnus was. The whole situation was terrible, because Raphael was perfect at what he did.

But with him out of the equation, he worried that Special Agent Camille would be in charge of the investigation. She was one of the best Sentinels they had, and even though people liked her, praised her by her skills, her history with Magnus when they were both teenagers made him immune to her charms.

He knew his jealousy was ridiculous - Mags told him the whole thing didn’t last more than a month - and that this was the last thing he should be thinking about. Camille was always nice, willing to help whenever somebody needed help and she also inspired people to do their best. With all the fear and uncertainty about what was killing mundanes, she was the best choice they had that could be in charge of the investigation, making people focus on what they needed to do.

He really felt sorry for Raphael and this whole mess. His style of leadership was different from Camille; more subtle. He inspired respect, security and control, but sometimes also fear with his sharp intuition, eyes always studying and reading people’s faces and reactions, hard and coldly. He made good decisions and never put anyone  from his team at unnecessary risk.

Life wasn’t being kind to him and that sucked. He really hoped that that would change soon.

“What are you thinking about? I can hear your thoughts from here.”

Magnus stopped looking at the car’s window and asked him, probably to distract himself from whatever dark thoughts he was having.

“I’m thinking that Camille will probably be chosen by Luke to take charge of the investigation. You’re ok with that?”

His Guide shrugged his shoulders.

“Sometimes she can be a bitch, but she has tenacity and determination. I’m sure we can have some work done but I think we need more help, you know? It would be nice to have more agents to give us a new perspective on how we’re looking at this puzzle.”

“I agree. Now that you mention it,  I was talking to Jace and Clary earlier today, and she said the same thing. I bet she probably mentioned it to Luke. You know she always share her opinions with her stepfather whenever they meet. It makes Luke crazy because he says that sometimes she gives him good ideas and he can’t fathom why he didn’t have them himself.”

This made his husband laugh. The first time he heard him doing it since this dreadful day started.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it. Biscuit is a smart woman, that’s why I love her so much. I think I’ll talk to Luke about it. Who knows? Maybe this will make him do it. Without Raphael on the team, I’m not sure we can do this, love. Not without help.”

“Magnus, I have faith in you, in what we do. Even if it takes more time than we’d like, whoever is disturbing our peace will get caught. They always do. It’s just a question of time.  We’ll not surrender,  ok? We protect our people. That is what we do.”

He wouldn’t allow doubt and fear to enter their hearts. It would be one point more for the sick bastard out there, wrecking havoc on their city.

Magnus held his hand tight, giving him a bit of strength through their link.

“That we do. Let’s go home, eat something and get a good nap. I still need to go back and see what we’ll have to do while Raphael is in Catarina’s care. ”

“You’ll think about something. Things will turn up ok.”

Magnus kissed his hand in agreement.

He hoped that time would prove him right, in the end; for everybody’s sake.

 

 

\----------

 

 

_Medical Guide Center. Room 609._

 

He was floating, feeling nothing after a long time in agonizing pain, Raphael was in heaven. Or some kind of it. His body seemed to weigh close to nothing and finally he was feeling good, happy.

He heard soft murmurs, voices he couldn’t recognize speaking too fast for him to understand. Warm hands touched him, making him feel safe and cared for. Raphael didn’t know where he was, nor he could remember anything, but decided he’d stay there forever.

Yes, that looked like a nice idea. The world could go to hell. Wherever he was, he wouldn’t leave.

Darkness enveloped his conscience again. He went back to sleep.

 

 

\-------

 

 

_Seattle, Washington_

 

“LEWIS! THE LITTLE SHIT IS TRYING TO INVADE OUR SYSTEM AGAIN!”

Maureen Brown, a competent police officer and productive member of the good city of Seattle shouted through the 12th precinct, walking with firm and fast steps towards the office of Simon Lewis, her friend since she started working there as a rookie three years ago, and a Detective who investigated cyber attacks and monitored the most dangerous hackers in the country.  

He was known by everyone as a friendly, cheerful and too-talkative for-his-own-good kind of guy, respected by not only the Sentinels and Guides, but also  the mundanes working there with him. Simon liked to describe himself as a funny and charming geek, but some people found him rather eccentric.

Maureen though that Simon looked like a too eager-to-please puppy since the first time they met.

But when dealing with criminals, he became someone completely different: serious and focused, interrogating suspects without giving them a chance to lie about anything. His observant eyes taking in every little change on their faces, that told him they weren’t telling the truth.

Maureen really admired and adored him. He had been her mentor in her rookie years - the detective was five years older than her and also an incredible Guide- and as a Sentinel, she’d always felt safe with him. Simon had helped her countless times in the past, whenever she lost control or made the classic mistakes everyone told her that she’d made. The Guide used his empathy but behind it, she could tell that he honestly cared for her and her well-being, treating her like a person, not just a Sentinel going overdosed with adrenalin, who  needed to be controlled or innocents could get hurt.

The cops gave her annoyed looks while she barged into Simon’s office door without even waiting for his permission .

There he was, sitting on his desk, looking at something at his computer.  

“Oh, yes Maureen. Please, do come in. But why bother coming all the way here, when you could have shouted what you wanted to say to me from the comfort of your own office?” He asked, a little sarcastic smirk at the corner of his lips.

“Ha Ha. Sarcasm doesn’t look good on you, Detective Lewis, and this is serious! I was in the monitoring room  when  suddenly Nate said a very ugly word and next thing I know, our site was going on and off and _that_ symbol appeared. He is trying to steal info again.”

Simon got up, hands on his desk, brows furrowed deep.

“But he isn’t succeeding, right? Officer Marino said the last program we developed was able to fight against the attack. What are Nate and the others doing right now?”

“Trying to stop him of course!  Marino is actually trying to track the idiot but he is covering his traces too damn well.”  She let a deep breath out. It was horrible to feel like your hands were tied behind your back. “From the looks of it , maybe we need to accept that he isn’t a _he_ but a _they_. That was what you thought at first, right?”

The 12th precinct had been bombarded with cyber attacks since the beginning of the month and Simon’s department was trying to stop whoever was behind it. This person had already invaded their database and stole criminals’ files and information on officers who worked there.

The reason behind this though, they still didn’t know. Every time it happened, a symbol that looked like a Hexagram - because despite being curious about all kind of things he’d never seen that one before in his books-  would appear on their monitors. When they saw it on the first day, some officers just laughed, others snorted at it or were not amused at all.

Now they didn’t know if they should be afraid or just annoyed at seeing it every time for the past three weeks. Since their attacker started to steal information on them after the third day, most of them didn’t feel safe.

Simon had talked about it with his superiors, worried. They were all advised to be careful and avoid going out without their guns while on service.

Man, this was not funny at all. And to think she was part of the group who did just that, laughed. Simon had been one of the few officers who took that seriously since day one. Damn him and his curiosity about odd things like symbols of witchcraft and paganism.

“I did, at first, yeah, I still do. These attacks keep happening. I know a lot of persistent people out there but for someone to be this devoted for a cause that we don’t even know which one, believe me, this can’t be just a one person kind of work. I’m starting to get an anxiety crisis here! That symbol means something that definitely not good and it’s there for a reason, Maureen! This gives me the creeps! And to make it worse, stealing our officers’ files is like saying whoever they are, they’re looking for a more personal approach. I don’t like that.”

He took his reading glasses off, fingers pressing on his closed eyes. Simon looked so tired all of a sudden, that Maureen took a few steps towards him, walking around his desk and putting a hand on his shoulder. Her protective instincts urging her to find a way to make the Guide feel better, to take care of him.

“Hey, we’ll find out who these bastards are, ok? You have a good team out there and I know you trust them to do their job, or you’d be there with them right now. I know the worst thoughts are getting into your head now, you’re a pro at panicking at odd times.” She said with a teasing smile, making him laugh, even if briefly. “But I don’t wanna see you fall ill again. You need to delegate more because I know sleep is a luxury for you and you need to rest to do your work. You’re stubborn and strong, I get it, but  not good at hiding things. ”

“I don’t know if I should take offense to that, but I agree with you on the needing sleep part. I’ve been feeling odd lately, you know? I don’t know if it’s all these pills I’m taking to sleep, but my body is feeling sore all over. With each year, it gets worse.” He grimaced when Maureen nodded, massaging his tense shoulders, a understanding expression on her face.

“I can’t say that I understand, but  have faith.  There is a lucky Sentinel out there who will need you. So, just take care of yourself, Simon.” She gave a soft kiss to his cheek, caressing it while staring at him, finally noticing the lines on his forehead, his half dropped lids, skin cold. “ Maybe you should go to a hospital… see if they can give you something. I can take you there.”

“No, don’t worry Maureen, go home to your Guide. I will talk to Nate and the others,then I’ll drive home. My mother is coming tomorrow for a visit, so I’ll have someone to take care of me.”

His smile was more genuine now. Good .

“Ok. Tell her I miss her.”

“Oh, I will. Now let’s get back to work.”

“Yes, sir!”

 

 

\------

 

 

When Simon arrived at his home in a small condominium near Gas Works Park, he had energy only to take his clothes off, get into a warm relaxing shower, and go to bed. After he and his team tried to stop the hackers from taking more information from their files and didn’t succeed, he told them to be there earlier tomorrow at work, so they could have another meeting with their superior present this time.

He had waited for a more effective way to stop this for too long. It was frustrating and tiresome as hell, making them all feel like idiots when he knew they were anything but that. Simon valued the people he worked with, no matter if they were Sentinels, Guides or mundanes. It was what made him love his work, how diverse it was when it came to people he worked with.

It also gave him the opportunity to use his knowledge on  technology  and he had always loved it.  As a fan of Batman and Superman - he couldn’t decide, ok? It would be mean and cruel to ask him to choose between them-, he grew up wanting to fight crime using cool investigating skills and technology as well. So, he worked and studied hard to be where he was now.

Of course, the interesting dynamic between his kind and mundanes had always intrigued him (and he was nothing but curious), because normal people often looked at them as if they were something to be either respected, or feared in some level. He understood that when you face something different from you, fear sometimes is the first logical feeling you get, but he tried to not awake this kind of bad energy in anyone.

What makes the relationship between Sentinels, Guides and mundanes also tricky is the fact that they can’t know about the dark world of evil creatures who are always hiding in the shadows, and looking for weak souls full of greedy, envy, vain, things that makes people do horrible things to each other, disturbing the balance of nature itself.

Although there are some chosen mundanes who are trusted with such information, just so they could work with them, helping to identify those humans who are being influenced by evil, cunning creatures, serving as mere tools for something bigger than them.

Simon knows there is a special department in the government which takes care of this kind of things- his childhood friend Clary is working there with her Sentinel Jace- ,  but he had always preferred to work in something that could allow him to work  closer  with mundanes. His mother is one and he likes to keep a connection with who he was before becoming a Guide. Many forget who they were before and considered themselves better than any normal human being.

It’s disgusting to him. Some even gives long speeches about superiority of species and shit like that. Uhg.

How can you forget who you were before you became the person you are now? How did some people forget their past or wish to forget?

He would never forget his origins. His father was a Sentinel and died when he was a baby and his mother had empathy, yeah, but not enough to really work  as a Guide. His young sister was just like her. So it surprised him when he came online at his 18th birthday. It was also the day Clary when to live on the other side of the country and when he knew she was the one for him even when he thought she’d be when they were kids.

Simon didn’t tell her about his gift. It had nothing to do with them not being friends anymore because Clary’s parents had to move to New York for Luke’s work. It had everything to do with her stepfather’s  work, however.

Luke Garroway has the responsibility of looking for Guides and Sentinels with great potential and powers and training them, studying their strong, bordering to extraordinary abilities. The man was like a skilled hunter of those and he earned lots of money, being part of the Clave since he married Jocelyn, Clary’s mother.

His ability was _that_ kind of special. The detective didn’t know about anyone who could do what he could do; manipulate what he could manipulate with just a few movements of his hands. As a young and unbonded Guide, Simon didn’t want to be separated from his family, so he decided to keep his mouth shut or Clary could let his little secret slip. Nevertheless, keeping a hold of his emotions was also mandatory or someone could find it out.

It was becoming a problem to do that, despite trying everything he could find on the internet or books; meditation, yoga - uhg, he sucked at it- ,listening to classical music, mantras… he lost count.

The Guide has been fighting daily with sleepless, dreadful nights, his sheets too rough on his skin. His temper getting the better of him, making him cranky one minute and depressed at the other.

Sometimes Simon thought he’d been born without a Sentinel, a soulmate. Maybe he was so different that the almighty Gods decided he didn’t need one.  Simon wouldn’t be overdramatic and believe he had done something terrible in his past lives or in this one, but he did wonder if he had made some bad decisions through these past years.

Maybe his decision to stay there had cost him the chance to find his Sentinel. His soulmate was alive, that was for sure. Guides could feel when they lost their Sentinels even if they didn’t get a chance to bond. You were losing a part of your soul, after all. But it wasn't true that an unbonded pair could feel each other feelings, like was portrayed in some mundane movies.

Whatever the reason was for him to not have met his Sentinel yet, it was becoming unbearable for him this whole uncertainty in his life.

Like all the nights, before he sleeps, Simon wonder and closes his eyes, imagining the day when things will make sense again.

Not even his work was safe anymore.

His mind was full of questions and  what ifs; he’d go crazy soon if life didn’t give him something to work with.

The Guide wouldn’t hold his breath, though.

 

 

\-----

 

 

NYC, 3:30 am.

The young man was running as fast as he could, dirt and grass under his feet, breathing fast but his lungs couldn’t get their fill. The air icy around him. Cold rain soaking his clothes, making it hard to run, slowing his movements.

But it was like his heart was burning inside, too tired to work, just like the rest of him. Adrenaline running high but it didn’t help either.

He tried to not look back. He did.

It was a deadly mistake.

In the morning, Guide and Sentinel Lightwood-Bane received a call.

There was a body lying in a pool of blood this time.

Too much blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter was another introduction about how things work between Guides and Sentinels in my poor head.. But Simon apppeared, at least ;) - and Malec as well - I couldn't resist! Their scenes in Shadowhunters are inspiring ^^- but remember this one is still a Saphael fic!  
> Hope you'll come back for the next chapters.Our babys are gonna get busy ! And don't worry, Simon and Raph will meet.  
> You won't have to wait for long ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ps: ( I'm still waiting for a Saphael scene with more than 2 minutes. I swear I'd kill for more Saphael.)


	3. A little touch of heavenly light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm baaaaaaack!!!! I know I told some of you that this chapter wouldn't take too long but if it did, I'm sorry! But the good thing is that this chapter here is a special one ... I think I lost control of my writing and it became a monster or something ...  
> Anyway, I decided to post it even if some of you find it boring to read such a long chapter, bc I don't want to keep you waiting again. I don't know when I'm gonna have free time to write a new chapter for this fic and I still have my other fic ( and a job and Uni classes to attend to >.< uhg, real life!).  
> Oh, while I was writing, I noticed that the timeline might confuse some of you, so, to make it clear, let me explain it:  
> The events of the first and second chapter happened on a Friday. The events of this one will happen on a Monday and you'll know when time passes again. Ok?  
> Now, I hope you'll have a very good time reading it.  
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! Your kind words make me happy and I always read them to help me when I'm feeling down, to remind me that we aren't so alone in the world as we like to think, sometimes ^^.  
> And bear hugs to my wonderful Beta!!!!! 
> 
> ps: Spoiler Alert: Raphael is gonna play the piano and the song is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LtnLVRvypw, for anyone who wants to listen, it's beautiful!
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
> Spanish translation:  
> Mierda= shit  
> Por Dios, haz lo que quieres-= For God's sake, do what you want.  
> Qué pasa= What is happening?  
> Ahora vete de aquí= Now, go away!  
> Diós Santo-= more like "Good God"

* * *

 

 

_New York._

_Monday, 10:00 am._

 

Raphael opened his eyes slowly, sunlight coming through the closed curtains of the room, touching his face. He moved on the bed, trying to sit up carefully, afraid that he’d feel any kind of pain, but it looked like whatever the Guide doctors had done to him, it worked.

Feeling just a little bit sore, he wondered how long he was there and what had happened while he was being treated. Who was in charge of his case? Luke had probably chosen someone else by now. With all the unsolved murders so close to the Agency, he couldn’t blame his bosses. Although, just thinking about it made him angry at this entire situation. Luke and Hodge wouldn’t allow him to go back to his work, Raphael was sure of it.

Both of them had already warned him about it.  

Sentinels were known for their territorial nature tough; He had given all his attention and time to find out who was messing with his city, to no avail. Despite everything he and his team had done, young people were still being killed. What could he do, when even his own body worked against him? When maybe even God himself was? Fisting the white sheets in his hands, Raphael closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

Anger and frustration wouldn’t get him anywhere; but it was his job, after all, it was what he was good at and what he lived for. The men in Santiago’s family had been protecting that city for three generations, after all.

The soft noise of a door opening made him open his eyes to see who it was.

“Good morning, Raphael! I’m happy to see you finally awake! How are you feeling?” Catarina Loss, Guide Doctor and one of his favorite women asked him with a big smile on her face.

The sight of a friend made Raphael feel strangely better.

To which he responded with slightly raised brows.

 

“Can’t you tell me, Catarina?”

 

His question made her actually laugh.

Oh, this woman never let him or Magnus and Ragnor get to her odd good sense of humor and ruin it, no matter how cranky they were. It was one of the things Raphael loved about her because the Sentinel wasn’t a social butterfly or a guy with easy smiles and optimistic soul. That didn’t make it easy for him to be friends with people.

They all wondered how the three of them had become friends, from time to time.

“Oh, I can tell you, all right, but I wanna hear it from you. I can sense your worry and anger from here and I understand both.  However, what I’m asking is: are you in pain?”

She got closer to the bed, not touching him but staring intently at his face.

Relaxing on the pillows behind his back, he met her eyes with all the sincerity he could muster in that moment. He was tired all of a sudden. Tired of hiding how he truly felt. He knew Catarina wouldn’t tell anyone what he’d say to her in that room. She always respected her patient's’ wishes.

God, he hated that he was feeling so vulnerable.

“I…I’m tired and a bit sore but I feel better than I have these last few days. My senses feel a little bit dulled, though.”

He decided to give her an objective answer, not wanting to talk about his damn feelings.

Cat nodded at that, her blue eyes still not leaving his.

“It’s normal to feel like that, but everything will be back to how it was in the next few days, you’ll just have to take it easy. We’ve been treating you for three days while you were asleep. Magnus wanted to visit you but I thought better of it and decided against it, because your body was at the end of its rope, Raphael. We needed to keep a Guide here with you to help stabilize it every night.” The sadness in her eyes made him feel ashamed. He hated the feeling of disappointing someone he respected deeply. “Why didn’t you come to me, my friend? I’d help you without saying a word to Luke or anyone else!”

Raphael diverted his eyes from hers; looking at the cloudy sky, he could see out the opened window. Biting his lower lip, he let an uneven breath through his nose, trying to find the right words to tell her how this situation got out of control.

“I was so focused on trying to run from these unwanted feelings, Catarina, that I threw myself at the first chance I got. When Hodge told me that we had a new case, five weeks ago, and he wanted me to work on it, I accepted. I hate to feel like this; I hate the fact that we all have to depend on someone we don’t know, to keep going. Losing control like that feels wrong like I’m failing at who and what I am. I didn’t even think about asking for anyone’s help because I wanted to find a way on my own, like I always do.”

“Oh, Raphael, no wonder you and Magnus are friends.” The Guide shook her head at him, getting closer to hold his hand with hers.  “You two with your big pride and ego, helping everyone but not yourselves. Things are the way they are, we can’t change them, and there is nothing wrong with needing another human being, you know? It isn’t something you should feel ashamed of. The fact that you didn’t meet your Guide yet doesn’t make this situation easy for you, but I do believe that if this didn’t happen yet, there is a reason behind it. Just like there was a reason for my husband’s death.”

Shit, he’d forgotten about Cat’s husband. He was killed while working on a mission, by a half demon. The whole thing happened four years ago. After that, Catarina devoted herself to her patients, especially those who lost their beloved ones. He, Magnus and even Ragnor, who traveled back to the US for the funeral, had spent a few days in her house, to keep an eye on her, so Cat would fall into a Drop.

“I’m sorry, Catarina. I know you wanna help. I’m just fed up with everything; not even my faith is keeping me strong like it used to, before.”

“Give yourself time to rest at least, Raphael. A few days won’t kill you. Moreover, don’t worry about me, I found my peace, I just wish the same for you, dear. Look, I need to go now, Luke will probably come see you in a few minutes. He and Magnus called me every day to ask about your condition, but I knew you would wake up soon. A nurse will come to take you for some tests in our lab later, ok? If the results are good, you’ll be home in two days.”

He nodded his agreement, but before she left, he asked:

“Hey, Catarina, what happened while I was sleeping? Who is in my place?”

She stopped right before moving out of the room, expression guarded as if she was choosing the words, carefully.

Oh, Diós. Not good.

“A few things. I think it’s better if Luke tells you. However, don’t worry, they left someone else in charge, so investigations didn’t stop, of course. Rest now; you’ll have your answers soon.”

Then he was alone with just questions and doubts keeping him company.

 

\-----

 

“He’s awake. You’ll have 10 minutes with him and then you need to leave. We still need to reevaluate him. And, please, try to not make my patient’s condition worse with what you’re gonna tell him.”

“Doctor Loss, I assure you, this is the last thing I want to do. We need Sentinel Santiago back to who he was and soon, so I’ll tell him what I think he needs to know. Now, which room is he in again?”

“609. Good luck, Sentinel Garroway.”

“Thank you.”

Watching him go, Catarina hoped that Luke would be careful with how he’d deliver the news to Raphael. The sentinel wasn’t Camille’s biggest fan and the fact that Magnus still believed that the woman was not a complete greedy snake, made things worse, whenever the woman was brought into a conversation when they met.

Sighing, she dialed Magnus’ number to tell him their friend was mostly fine.

 

\--------

 

“Sentinel Santiago, I’m glad to see that you’re back with us. How do you feel?”

Raphael tore his eyes away from the windows’ view – he needed to ask Catarina for a book to read while he was there or he’d die of boredom - and turned back to see his boss closing the door, a small smile on his lips. He and Garroway had their difficulties in their relationship, but he considered the man a friend most of the time, when he wasn’t being an unreasonable bastard, refusing to listen to him when he said he was feeling good enough to do his job.

“Sentinel Garroway, I feel fine, thanks. I hope I’ll be out of here soon enough to go back to work.”

This made Luke’s smile disappear. Pursing his lips, he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Raphael straight into the eyes.

That was a bad sign. _Mierda_.

“Yeah, I don’t think that can happen so soon, Santiago.  I put my Sentinels’ health above everything else. I want you to take better care of yourself and this case won’t help with that.”

Raphael couldn’t help but clench his jaw at that. He fought to keep his cool and not scream at the man.

“Garroway, I know it’s not ideal for me to go back to work so soon, but if you keep me away from it, I don’t think this will actually help me. I put all my energy into finding what happened to those people. This case is what keeps me sane!  I already agreed to work with Magnus like you wanted, and even if he is not my Guide, he helps!”

“Yeah, I know it, but look around you, Santiago! You’re in a hospital for God’s sake! It means that Magnus isn’t enough to help you and you are losing control of your senses. You pushed them so far that it got you here! I talked to Hodge and he agreed to put Camille in charge of the case until you find your Guide, an-“

“ _What_ ? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

He kept his voice low, but the venom in it was clear. The witch was finally where she always wished to be. With her filthy hands on his case. He couldn’t believe it.

Luke seemed nervous at his reaction, looking back at the door as if waiting for someone to come in, at any moment.

“Please, calm down Raphael, or Catarina will personally come here to drag me out. I know you and Camille are not best friends, believe me. However, this is a temporary solution to this whole mess right now. Things are getting more complicated by the minute and we need you, but not like this. Besides, Camille knows how to do her work. You’ll be back on the case when you feel better, but not as the lead Investigator. This is our final decision.”

Raphael closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, wetting his suddenly dry lips with his tongue, a nervous tick he’d had since childhood.

“Camille is a narcissistic bitch with a great talent for acting and everyone falls for it. I can accept that she has skills, though, but she prefers to rely on pictures and reports rather than going to the streets and see reality for what it is. Also, until I find my Guide? Do you wish for this case to be a long one?”

He knew he was being a sarcastic ass, but he didn’t care.

Nothing about what was happening to him was fair and the Sentinel wondered what he had done to piss off God this much. His boss glared at him, not amused at all.

“I think you’re mature enough to at least respect your colleagues even if they have different styles of work than yours. I know you’re frustrated so I won’t give you a suspension for your complete disrespect to Mrs. Belcourt and me. Also, no, I do wish for a miracle to happen before this case is over. You are the best agent we have, Santiago. Even if you’re a bastard most of the times.”

Anger leaves his body fast at that, like air escaping a balloon.

Sometimes, he forgets that everyone in that place wants the same thing. To close that case with someone behind special bars, or killed.

Knowing how to pick his battles, Raphael backs down. Arguing with Luke is like talking to a wall, anyway, and he didn’t have the energy to keep talking right now.

“You win, Luke. I don’t like it, but I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t leave me out for long, ok?”

“Do what Doctor Loss asks and you’ll be back before you know it, but not in your previous position on the team until you’re bonded. I have to go back to work. Oh, and I talked to your mother. We had to tell her about what happened in case you didn’t wake by the end of the week. She was worried but Magnus calmed her down.”

Groaning, Raphael covered his eyes with his hands. Great, his mother must be freaking out, calling his friend every day.

Garroway laughed at him, winning a death glare from the Sentinel.

“Ok, ok, I’ll go now. Get better soon!”

“Wait! Won’t you tell me how the case is going, before leaving me here?”

Luke just raises a brow at his question.

“Not today.”

Again, he was left alone. That was getting old fast.

He wanted to go home.

 

\------

 

_Magnus’ Office_

 

“So he is awake? And fine? Really, Cat?”

Magnus was in his office with his husband’s sister-in-law when he got the phone call from Catarina. After three days worrying about Raphael and calling his mother every night to give her updates on his health, while also working on the case with Camille, as another victim was found on Saturday morning, hearing that good news made him forget all the stress.

Clary smiled at him from the couch, holding a cup of coffee.

“Yes Mags, he is mostly fine, we just need to run some tests to see how his senses are working but I think he can be home by tomorrow night or Thursday at least. Did you decide if you’ll stay with him at your place or at his?”

“Oh, he will stay with me and Alexander, no doubt. I’m so happy to hear that. Did he ask many questions or was he just his broody self?”

“He asked a few but agreed to wait for Luke. I’m only worried about how he’s gonna react to the news. How is working with Camille going?”

“Well, I like Raphael’s methods better so we’ve been arguing a little. It’s tiresome at best and a nightmare at worst because Camille and her stubbornness get the best of me, always. She is worse than Raphael.”

Every night, when he went back home, he wrapped his husband in his arms for long hugs, the two of them on their bed, cuddling after a round of lovemaking, to help him get control over his wishes to kill his ex-girlfriend with his bare hands and recharge his energy.

When Magnus told her they needed to go to the crime scene, she said that it wasn’t necessary. They had pictures of the place. No need to drag a Guide with a sixth sense to assist them. It would be more money to spend on something that wouldn’t give them any answers. When he said that they should reread all the files to see if they lost any details, she scoffed and said he was crazy.

In summary, if he said left, she’d say right. It was _hell_.

In addition to those awful days, the test results of the other victim- a girl- were not conclusive and just said that, unlike the other ones, she had empathy genes and a small symbol marked with an especial ink on her left wrist.

They were only able to see it with the black light the lab experts used to examine the corpses.

Their new victim, a young man in his twenties, was still being examined. Their murderer was changing his M.O. and the symbol, something that resembled a hexagram, made things stranger than they already were.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that. I hope that Raphael will be in good health soon enough, as Luke and Hodge decided to allow him to keep working on the case after he is better. Although I can’t imagine how bad it will be for you to stand in the middle of them.”

“Oh, don’t remind me of that, please.”

He rolled his eyes. Just thinking about it made him feel like losing ten years of his life.

Catarina chuckled lightly.

“Hey, listen, I need to supervise Raph’s tests. Good luck at work today. See you soon?”

“Yeah, I do hope so. Bye, my dear.”

Turning his cell phone off, he turned to Clary, as Jace’s wife stared at him with amusement in her eyes.

“Oh Magnus, I almost feel sorry for you. Camille really is a piece of work! And to think that you still believed she could change.”

“Shut up, biscuit. You know I hate being wrong.”

“Yep. I do. So, is Raphael good? He woke up?”

“Yes, thankfully! I’ll finally be able to talk to him after these last days. I miss my friend.”

He couldn’t control the relief he felt over the news. It had been hard for him, not being able to see the Sentinel, but the Medical Center would be the first place he’d go after his working hour's end.

“Now, tell me more about your friend Sigmund and this case he is working on.”

He didn’t believe in coincidences. Clary had come to a visit to help him relax while Camille wasn’t in the building yet.  She was an instructor at the Training Center and like everyone there in SOSA, knew about the results of the lab tests.

There were no secrets there because everyone was responsible for the mundanes’ safety and each other’s as well. They had the same mission to protect life and the more they knew to help achieve it, the better.

So, after a few minutes of small talk about his welfare and daily life, she told him about an interesting conversation she had with her childhood friend.

“His name is Simon, Magnus. You know that.” She shot him an unimpressed look. “As I was saying, as soon as I heard about the symbol Isabelle found on that girl’s body on Saturday night, I remembered a conversation I had with him last week. Simon used the same words as Izzy, that it looked like a Hexagram, so I called him on Sunday. He was very surprised at hearing that. I mean, what are the odds of a cybercriminal using the same symbol on that girl’s body?”

“None. I don’t believe it was a coincidence. Why now, though?  After nine victims without no marks on their bodies, now we have one with not only that but also potential to become a Guide. Can you imagine the consequences of that, Clary? I’m already afraid of what Lydia and Izzy will find on our newest victim.”

He held his own cup of tea, staring at it as if he’d find the answer there, his brows knitted.

“I don’t know Mags, but I don’t think it will be good. Simon said that they’re trying to find who the person behind the cyber-attacks is, because personal information on police officers working there, himself included, and also some files on arrested criminals were stolen. The symbol’s appeared since day one, according to him, and it’s common in these kinds of crimes for hackers to leave something behind. He sent me a drawing of it through Skype .”

He chewed on his bottom lip, humming at her words, his mind working fast, trying to find a pattern there, a sign, anything. Both cases must be connected. Maybe they were dealing with something bigger and more dangerous than they thought.

“Clary, can you show me the symbol he sent to you? I’d like to take a look. I also would like to talk to him. Is it possible?

At his question, the other Guide’s whole face lit up.

“Oh, I actually asked him to come for a visit. I told him I’d pay for his plane ticket. The last time we saw each other was five years ago when Jace and I went to Seattle for our vacation time. We only talk through Skype since I moved here eight years ago. God, time really flies…”

“Did he agree to come?” He tried to bring Clary back from whatever memory she was losing herself in, his free time was ending and he really needed to know the answer.

“Not at first, but when I said we really could use his knowledge and help, he changed his mind. He is coming on Thursday. It will give him time to convince his boss that it won’t be for an improvised vacation.  Simon is very intelligent, but some people can find him… intense. So, consider yourself warned. I want you to treat him good, ok?”

Magnus felt surprised at the sudden protectiveness in his biscuit’s voice, but he nodded at her, not taking his eyes off hers.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Just remind me, what is he? A Sentinel or a Guide? I remember the pictures you showed me of him, but not much about himself.”

“He’s a Guild, and still hasn’t met his Sentinel yet. Be careful and don’t ask him about it; it’s not something he likes to discuss.”

This _little_ fact startles him.

He put the cup on the small table between them, excitement and curiosity making him giddy.

“Wait, seriously?  Shouldn’t he be with someone by now? He’s what? Twenty-five?”

“Twenty-seven. I don’t know why you’re so surprised. Raphael’s been waiting for a Guide all these years, and he’s twenty-eight.”

Clary has a confused look on her face. Magnus is almost jumping from his armchair.

“Biscuit, don’t you think that they, I don’t know, are the only people we know that have been  waiting for someone else for this long?”

As realization dawns on his friend’s face, Clary just burst into an uncontrollable laughter, holding her stomach as she tries to breathe.

“Oh Magnus, only you! Raphael and Simon? Oh my God, this would be the worst example of opposites attracts that I’d ever seen. There are a lot of Sentinels and Guides in this world, and we don’t know each one of them. Not to mention the cases when one of them dies before they meet.” Her expression changes to a more serious one, then. “Not that I think that would happen to them, but I guess that it would be a cruel and great deal of effort on fate’s part to bring two people together, right? In the middle of a dangerous, bloody series of murders?”

Magnus laid back on his dark leather armchair, arms resting on it, as he tapped his fingers to an unknown beat inside his head, studying his friend’s face with a pensive look.

“My dear, sometimes we've got to go through hell to get to heaven.”

“Oh, I agree, but I still can’t believe that something like this would happen. Actually, I think it’s too much for my head right now. Besides, it’s all in the realm of possibilities. We never know, right?”

She looked at him with a gleam of doubt in her eyes. Maybe something good can happen in this chaos, but it’s better not to bet on it. He is letting his crazy enthusiasm get the better of him again.

Magnus drank the rest of his tea, getting up, and held back the hopeful and impossible romantic thoughts in his head. It was time to get back to work.

“Right. I think our time is over, Clary. I’m gonna wait for your contact with him, ok?

“Sure! I’ll call you once I have something. Oh, and please, remember that I just told you and Jace about this. I don’t know how Luke is gonna react if he knows that I talked to someone else outside SOSA, even if the person I talked to is Simon.”

“Rest assured, Biscuit, I won’t speak a word about this to anyone. Let’s wait and see if we really have something to work on. Then, we’ll do something.”

“Thank you, Magnus.”

Both hug each other goodbye, still wondering about probabilities and possibilities.

 

\-----

 

_Seattle, Washington_

_Monday, 7:30 am._

“Are you sure that going to the other side of the country, for something you don’t know if it’s related to our little criminal here, is the right thing to do?” Maureen asked while trying to balance her purse, two cups of coffee and a small box with croissants in her hands. Anticipating a small disaster on the pristine floor of the precinct, Simon took the two cups out of her hands.

He could bet that sometimes he looked like the Sentinel and not the Guide for outsiders when they were together.

“Nope, but I’d rather go and see for myself, and stop the nagging feeling that it might be related to our guy here. And you know there is nothing “little” about what is happening, Maureen.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry. It’s just that I’m confused. If I remember correctly, you said there was no reason to revisit your past and Clary was part of that. Why, though, I still don’t understand. You keep talking to her and I even got a chance to meet the woman.”

They were at his office’s door now, the Sentinel eyeing him suspiciously. His brain went into “panic” mode.

 _Time to distract her_.

Searching for some good excuse to avoid more questions was not an easy thing for him. Simon was a shitty liar. He got too nervous, fidgeting and speaking too fast for anyone to understand, but he made an effort because, frankly, he’d kept his secret for long enough, to make a mistake now.

“Oh please! She just came here once, Maureen and my visit there won’t be a social one. As you _know._ I’m curious and we have been friends long enough for you to understand how I get when I have a mystery in front of me. I need to solve it.”

Getting into his sanctuary, he put the coffees down on his desk gesturing for his friend to close the door.

“Yeah, _Sherlock_ , but down with all the detective stuff. There is a probability that this will get you nowhere.”

He couldn’t help but pout at her while Maureen laughed trying to take a sip of her own cup.

“I swear you must find some evil satisfaction in bursting my little bubble of hope, every time I get excited about something.”

“Oh, shush! This may sound strange to someone outside if they hear you.”

“Let them. I’m in my own office! Seriously, though, I wouldn’t go there if I didn’t think that there was a chance, Mau! I have my personal reasons for not going to New York all these years, so believe me when I say this to you. If I could choose, I’d stay right where I am.”

Something in his voice and posture – slumped shoulders, his hands holding the borders of his desk tightly,  while he leaned on it, coffee forgotten-   must have sounded off to her, so his friend looked at him with kindness and worry in her eyes.

“It’s that place she works at? Our kind knows all about the supernatural thing but it doesn’t mean that all of us feel comfortable with knowing it or wants to work with it. She tried to recruit you?”

“No, no…Clary didn’t do anything. She just asked me once but didn’t insist on the issue. Look, I’ll just go there, see if the cases are related and if they’re not, I come back and we’ll think of another course of action, agreed?”

She kept her eyes on his, sitting in his favorite spot on the small sofa he kept there for quick naps as if searching for something but after a few minutes, gave her answer.

“Agreed! But before we put this interesting topic of conversation to rest, what did your mother think about everything?”

He drew his lower lip between his teeth, thinking about it for a minute. The Guide didn’t think his mother would make a problem out of it.

“Well, I didn’t tell her anything yet but I'll do it before I go. I don’t think she will oppose to the idea, no matter how surprised she will be with it. However, the fact that there is a killer on the loose in NY will make her rant about the importance of being safe while forgetting that I can shoot, anyway.”

“She is your mother, Lewis. Of course, she will worry about your safety. I’m worried myself.” At this, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

_Ugh, Sentinels and their silly protectiveness._

“But I know you won’t be alone…Last question: when do you plan to go?”

“On Thursday, so I can be here on Monday next week. I have two days to speak to the big boss and tell Clary that I’ll be going to New York. Now, can we do some work? I feel like I traveled back in time to the Spanish Inquisition.”

Groaning, Maureen finished with her coffee and stood up, grabbing her box of croissants, ready to leave.

“You’re the boss, boss. Have a nice day!”

“Thank you, Officer Brown.”

As the door closed, he finally threw himself over his sofa. Feeling a weird mix of anticipation and dread in his heart, Simon didn’t know if he wished for this trip to NY to be a quick one or not.

“Argh! Why did you give us feelings, God?”

That might be the question of the year.

It was better for him to do some work and wait for Chief West to arrive.

After that, he’d cross his fingers and hope for the best.

 

\-----

_New York. Guide Medical Center._

_19:00 pm_

 

Raphael did everything that Catarina and the Medical Center Staff asked of him. He took his pills, slept, ate. He did all the exams to test the effect of the fast and nasty Drop he had on his body and was ready to pray to every saint he knew for them to end his misery and send a miracle to save him from that place.

If anyone else comes through his room’s door and say that he is doing great, and what a good Sentinel he is being, he is gonna _punch them in the face._

Cat had left after supervising his exams, ordering him to take a nap. Raphael didn’t want to, but as soon as he’d lay down on the bed, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Only to wake up later, sky dark outside, with Magnus’ voice talking to someone else, probably Alec, on the phone.

He waited, eyes closed, listening to what his friend was saying.

“Yes,  I talked to her already. She told me he was fine, just needed to take things very slow for the next days. His senses are gonna take some time to be back to what they were. Hodge is gonna come for a visit when he is settled in our home… Sure! Bye! See you later.”

“I’m not going to your home. I’m not an invalid, Magnus.”

His friend was facing the windows but spun around to look at him, eyes wide open, a huge smile making them shine with a happy gleam.

Magnus was not wearing a tie, his long sleeved purple shirt had a few buttons opened on the collar, but his stylish spiky hair was still intact as was the eyeliner and nude gloss on his lips. The man looked tired and stressed.

Raphael frowned at him. The fool was putting someone else ahead of himself again.

“You should be at home by now with your husband, idiot. Why you didn’t wait ‘til tomorrow to come?”

Magnus huffed at his words, crossing his arms over his chest and walked until he was right in front of him.

“Are you that dumb or really unable to act like you actually have a heart? I know if it was me in that bed, you’d care as much as I do for you. You don’t fool me, Santiago, inside that heart of steel, is a warm, fluffy place and I know I have a spot in there.”

A sly smile graced his lips, making Raphael scoff at those ridiculous, but true words.

“Fluff is not a word I’d associate with me, _at all_. But, if you want me to act like a human being, I guess I can do that.” He stared at the Guide, concentrating on the feeling of gratitude and respect for him, the tone of their conversation changing from playful to serious. “ I owe you one, Bane. Thank you. You saved my life again.”

His partner gulped, throat moving, while he uncrossed his arms to touch one of his shoulders, holding it tight. A myriad of emotions passing through his eyes.

“You don’t need to thank me, Raphael. It hurts me to see you like this. You’re falling apart, darling. Where is that good Catholic boy who believed that God had a plan for everybody and argued for hours with me when I told that was the lamest thing I’d ever heard, hm? Your faith is what makes you one of the most honorable men I know. Please, don’t give up on this part of yourself.”

 

“I didn’t. It’s just hard to remember who you are when nothing is going the way you wished. Anyway, this doesn’t mean that I’ve given up, I‘m just looking at things with a clear head now, weighing my options to choose the right path...I had time today to think about everything. If I have to work with Camille to get back to what I love, I will. If I have to wait for somebody to do what I'm supposed to do, I will, but don’t expect me to accept choices that weren’t made by me.”

 

At this, Magnus hardened his features, jaw clenching. _Oh, here they go_. He wonders if he is the one that annoys the Guide the most. They both are stubborn, after all.

 

“There won’t be any kind of negotiation. You won’t stay at your home alone. Your control over your senses is gonna be off for a few days. Either you stay with me and Alexander, or I will call your mother and tell her to come over, Raphael. Do you wanna make a choice? Do it now. I’ve been dealing with Camille and I can argue with anybody for an entire day if I need.”

His eyes narrowed at that.

“Calling my mother is a low blow, Bane. She is an old woman, don’t think I’ll forgive you for worrying her with what happened. Don’t expect me to feel sorry for you for working with Camille. I’ve always said that that woman can’t be trusted”.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake! Yeah, she is difficult but I don’t think she is evil incarnate, you lunatic. And your mom can take it. She has the right to know about her older son’s health. Cat said you’re gonna be released in two days if you keep being a good boy. Then, we’ll go to my home. Alexander is totally ok with it.”

Raphael gives up, throwing his hands in the air.

“Por Dios, haz lo que quieres*! Just get some clothes for me. I won’t wear your ridiculous colorful and bright ones.”

“Ha! Don’t insult my taste in clothes.” Magnus cellphone beeps and he takes a quick look at the small screen, smiling  “Ok, then. I need to leave and you to eat, it’s almost time for dinner. I’m glad to see you’re ok. We need you on the team, Raph.”

The Sentinel nods, getting his friend’s right hand and squeezes it.

“I’ll be back. Now go, tell your husband that I said _thank you_ as well.”

Watching Magnus leave, he starts a countdown for those next two days.

 

\------

 

“So how are things going?” The voice on the other side of her phone is rushed and raspy. The woman recognizes it instantly.

“Hello, young Morgenstern. I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to call me on my personal number. Are you that sure that no one will find out about everything at some point?” She asks in a sweet, condescending voice as if she was talking to a child.

The man laughs at the other side.

“Give me a break! They’re like ants running around, not knowing what to do, too stupid to notice what is right in front of them. You’re a good example of that.” She sneers at it, taking that as a compliment. “They will find out eventually, but not until _we_ want them to know. That is why we’re doing things my father’s way, miss. Now, answer my question.”

“Our guy did what he needed to do. Those stupid cops thought they could stop us, but they didn’t. Now, I think it’s a matter of days  to have what we want here.”

It wasn’t easy. They’ve been looking for that person everywhere, wanting to also let the right people know that soon,  things were gonna change. Choosing the right way to do it had been a hard and dangerous task. The government had smart agents working against them and valuable resources, so each step they take has to be careful. She wished that stupid man could understand that.

“Very well. Let me know when it happens. And don’t worry, I won’t call you anymore.”

The call is disconnected.

Camille Belcourt observes some Sentinels come and go from the building from the windows of her office.

“Poor things. I can’t wait to have some fun with you.”

 

\-------

 

_Seattle, Washington_

_Thursday, early morning._

 

Simon walked through the airport, documents in hand to do his check-in. He had talked to his boss and the man had given him permission to travel. At first, he didn’t look convinced that going to NY was a good idea.

In fact, the chief had said it was crazy to assume that both cases were connected, but Simon had repeated his arguments over his head, before meeting him, and won in the end. The older man made him promise that he’d come straight back to the precinct if no connection was found.

His mother had been another issue. Elaine Lewis was not sure that her son should go alone to a city to meet his childhood friend, when so many things could go wrong, in a place with such high crime numbers and without a Sentinel by his side. Again he found himself telling her he was not a child anymore.

After some time, he was able to convince her with the surprising help of his younger sister Becky.

“ _Simon is a grown man, Mom. He is gonna be surrounded by Sentinels there. Are you forgetting where Clary works? Besides, I want him to go and tell me everything about his adventures there.  You call me if you meet someone, Si, give me all the dirty details!”_ The girl said, winking at him. Her young enthusiasm made him smile and their mother scowled at the teenager.

The other person who wasn’t that happy with him was Maureen. The woman had said her goodbyes to him last night after her shift, telling him to take care and call her as soon as he arrived, and hugged him. Sometimes he felt like he had two mothers instead of one.

Clary was the only person who seemed happy with his little escapade. He called her on Monday night to say he’d go to NY and pay for the ticket himself. He wasn’t rich, alright, but he lived comfortably by himself. He had booked a nice hotel close to where she lived, what didn’t make her happy but she understood.

His friend was married after all, and he’d feel like a nuisance to the couple. Also, Jace scared him a little bit. The man always treated him nice enough but never talked much to him,  keeping an impassive face when he and Clary talked to each other.

After his check-in, he waited for his flight, a sense of anticipation and wariness filling him. Not knowing what he’d find in that city scared him the most for some reason, but a Guide like him would go until the end of the word to find some answers so, it was time to face his fears.

When the flight to New York was announced, Simon got up, straightened his shoulders and got ready to leave Seattle.

 

\------

_New York._

_Thursday afternoon_

 

The Lightwood-Bane Loft was a charming place, decorated in cheerful colors - walls painted in red, blue and even yellow - and full of pictures of Alec and Magnus with family and friends. It felt like a real home and Raphael was glad- not that he’d say that to Magnus- that he was there, recovering.

Between some kind of therapy to help him get his senses in order again in the hospital - with Alec driving most of the times because Magnus needed to be at SOSA earlier than him. It was always a quiet ride, with both of them being people who didn’t need to fill up the silence with empty talks-  and playing the piano they had at home, or reading, Raphael tried to get better and be patient.

Hodge, the director of SOSA, had visited him yesterday before he was released from the Medical Center to tell him about the new developments in their case. He also said that they wouldn’t accept him back in the field, working on the streets as Raphael liked until he was a bonded Sentinel. Although he’d be able to do his job behind a desk because they had a new victim and didn’t have the luxury to lose an investigator right now.

The fact that the killer acted again and changed his M.O. startled Raphael. He wasn’t expecting that. It didn’t make any sense. To make things weirder, the symbol left on the guy’s skin and the fact that he had Guide genes in him was unsettling as well.

After Hodge left he called Magnus to yell at him for hiding that _little_ development in the case, to which he answered with a soothing voice, using his talents as a Guide, probably. Not that it worked much.

“ _Don’t accuse me without knowing why I did it, Raph. You‘re still weak and it was the doctor's’ order and Luke’s as well to not tell you anything unless Hodge allowed. Now get ready because we’re going home. I can tell you every new detail about it when we get there. ”_

 

Catarina gave him a long list of recommendations to follow after that day and many colleagues from work waved him goodbye while he was entering Alec’s Black Volvo, that made him feel a little bit calmer.

The sound of steps coming closer to the door and Alec’s cologne scent alerted him that he was not alone anymore.

Soon enough the man was opening the door and looking at him. What was he doing there at four in the afternoon??

“ Welcome back, Alec. What are you doing here so early?”

“ Hey, sorry, I left earlier because I’m going with Clary to the airport. Her friend is coming from Seattle for a visit, so she asked me to go with her, but I left home with almost no money so I decided to make a quick stop here.”

“Oh, ok.  I thought that something had happened. Is it Jace’s turn to be the rookies’ teacher today?”

He asked while Alexander walked into his and Magnus’ room.

“Yeah! I did some paperwork today but thank God I finished early. Do you need something? ”

The man came back, looking expectantly at him.

“Nope. I’m good, thanks. I’ll cook something for you guys, tonight. Or are you having dinner with Clary and her friend?”

“No, no, I’ll have dinner at home. You don’t need to cook anything for us, though, Raphael.”

“It’s no problem at all. It helps me relax. See you at dinner, then.”

Nodding at him, Alec closed the door, again.

Cooking would do him good. It would give him time to think about what he’d say to his mother after six days without calling her. But Guadalupe Santiago was a forgiving woman and, hopefully, she’d not be angry with him.

Moving in his indigo silk pants and a combined t-shirt, he got ready to forget everything for a little while in the pleasure he found in preparing food.

 

\--------

 

“Are you sure he said Gate 14, Clary?” Alec asked his sister-in-law for the fourth time in the last 15 minutes. The woman just looked at her cell phone and answered him.

“Yes, Alec, I’m sure.  Why are you so impatient? You know it takes time for airplanes to land, right?”

Her sarcasm didn’t do much good for his already bad mood. The place was crowded and he hated the overwhelming attack of so many different smells and noises. Not to mention that Magnus had been acting strange lately with him, after saying that Clary’s friend was going to their home tomorrow to talk about something rather important.

To say that he was curious to know what that meeting was about would be an understatement. His husband refused to tell him more but reassured him that he’d say more if his suspicions were confirmed. It must be something about that hell of a case of his.

He was ready to kill Camille for all the stress she was causing Magnus. They talked about it in low and hushed voices in their room yesterday, at night, to not wake Raphael up, but his Guide was convinced that things would get better as soon as his partner got back to work. Sentinel Santiago was the only one who could make Sentinel Belcourt step down and accept his decisions, unlike anyone else, besides Luke and Hodge.

“I _know._ It’s this place that makes me uncomfortable. My four senses are being attacked with too much stimulation here, and I’m really hungry. ”

That made her look guilty. Giving him an apologetic smile, Clary touched his arm, a wave of calm and contentment invading his system.Alec felt more in control after, whispering a quiet “thank you” for her.

“Sorry, I’m nervous.It’s been a long time since I met him… Oh, look! There he is! SIMON!!

Waving both her arms in the air, his sister-in-law smiled at someone behind his back. When he turned around he saw a  young man, a bit taller than Magnus, with wavy brown hair and kind eyes, a soft smile on his lips, wearing dark jeans, a black quilted jacket and a white shirt under it, with a black Batman symbol. He carried a small bag over his left shoulder while waving with a free hand at them.

Taking a deep breath and focusing his senses on the man, Alec could tell that he was a Guide who smelled of caramel, sugar and faintly of gunpowder with some woman’s floral perfume. His heartbeat was irregular, probably due to his nerves and he was holding his bag tightly.

_Intriguing._

Both Guides hugged each other and soon their hearts were beating in sync. Guides had the ability to balance their emotions and those two were doing it right there, in the middle of hundreds of people. That Simon guy was someone important to Clary, that much was clear.

He’d heard a few stories of them as children and he was curious to know more about that young Guide and why he was really there.

After a while, they moved to meet him.

“Simon, this is Alexander Lightwood-Bane, my brother-in-law as you know. Alec, this is Simon Lewis, my friend and a detective as you also know.”

They shook hands. The sentinel felt the other man’s cold and sweaty hand hold his in a firm little squeeze, staring at his eyes with curiosity and respect.

“Nice to meet you! Thank you for bringing Clary here and sorry for bothering you. I took some time to get off the plane because some guy couldn’t find his bag and started screaming that he was robbed. Why someone would do that, I don’t know, but as a detective, I couldn’t do anything but help the flight attendants to look for the man’s bag. Crazy, hm?”

 _Good lord_ , the man talked _really_  fast.

Clary laughed while he could only nod at him.

“Uhm. Don’t worry, it’s no problem. Let’s get you to your hotel, right? And, welcome to New York. I, uhm, I hope you like here.It’s your first time coming to the city, right?”

“Yes!” Both he and Clary said in perfect sync and then they laughed at each other, holding hands.

Oh, boy, Jace would be so jealous.

 

\----

 

The entire ride to his hotel was filled with Clary’s questions about how Simon was doing, how his mother and sister were, and if he was still in love with his job. The guide answered each one happily, glad that she honored her promise to not tell even Sentinel  Alexander- no, _Alec-_ , about what he’d told her.

She explained on Skype that she needed to tell Magnus Bane, the Sentinel’s husband, about their talk because he was the one investigating the murders. Nevertheless, he didn’t need to worry, because Magnus knew how to keep a secret even from the man he loved.

Both Sentinel and Guide accompanied him to his room and Clary invited him to have dinner with her and her husband, but he was really tired and needed his sleep. As an unbonded Guide, sleep didn’t come easy, so she understood, saying her goodbyes, telling him that she’d call tomorrow.

Alexander Lightwood-Bane just watched them and said a quite “see you”, following Clary to the door. Sending a quick text to his mother, saying he was safe in his hotel room, Simon soon fell on a comfortable bed and slept, as his head hit the soft pillow under his head.

Tomorrow would be a very busy day.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Magnus was ready to go home after another stressful day.

He had talked to Lydia, head of the laboratory and Isabelle, his sister-in-law. Both worked together there and were working as hard as him to find out what had happened to the two victims.

Then, he had a meeting with Camille and Luke to see if they could find something out on that strange symbol they just found on the boy’s body too.

He had a huge headache but before he got into a taxi to go home to Alexander and Raphael, he called Clarissa, to see if her friend was in NY. The detective had sent a picture of the same symbol on the bodies and it really looked like something else was going on.

Magnus didn’t say anything tough. He wanted to talk to the Guide instead of calling him on the phone and talking through Skype.

When he left the building and used his Uber app, he called Clary’s number. She picked up in seconds.

“Hello, Magnus! Sorry, I forgot to call you, right?”

“Yeah, you did, but it's ok. Is your friend here, already?”

“He is. But he was tired and didn’t get much sleep, so I told him we’d talk tomorrow. Also, Alec was there, so I didn’t say anything. Is that ok? Can you meet him tomorrow?”

He mused on the question. Magnus was curious to meet the guy and solve part of the mystery they had on their hands. But if the Guide wasn’t at his best it wouldn’t be good to disturb the man when he needed his sleep. Another thing that he couldn’t forget was that Mr. Lewis couldn’t go to SOSA  if he didn’t want anyone to know about it yet.

Then he had an idea. A _good_ one.

Ok, maybe the best he’d ever had, in fact, that would provide him with more than one answer to the questions he had on his head.

“Yes, but he can’t come to my office. People there are too curious, and a visit of an unknown Guide would be suspicious, at best. Tell him to go to my home and wait for me there.  I can come up with a  good excuse to leave for a few hours, in the afternoon, and Alexander will come home late. It’s perfect!”

Silence met him on the other side, but soon Clary spoke, with a note of uncertainty in her voice.

“Magnus, you know that Raphael will be there alone, right? Don’t you think he will be uncomfortable with a Guide he doesn’t know going there? And while he is still vulnerable?”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose, holding tightly on his phone.

“Clary, Raphael is a grown man and a good, respectable Sentinel. He won’t care about an unknown Guide on my home if he knows Lewis is a friend of yours. And I don’t think your friend will do anything to Raphael, right?”

“Well, no. Sorry, I just want the time Simon will spend here as good as it can be. You aren’t playing the matchmaker either, are you?”

He couldn’t help the coy smirk on his lips at the question.

“Why, Clarissa? I’m just being practical. Stop worrying your pretty head. Tell him to go to my place at three. Ok?”

“Fine. I’ll go now. Jace isn’t home yet and I need to cook dinner. Can I be there too? When you talk to Simon?”

“Yeah! No problem. I’m leaving too. My head is killing me. See you tomorrow.”

Looking up at the sky, he remembered what he’d asked when Raphael had fainted in the office a few days ago.

“Don’t think that I forgot what I asked of you, God. I’m counting on it tomorrow.”

It was time to wait and see what that new day would bring.

 

\-----------

 

_Friday,  Simon’s room_

 

When Simon woke up, dark, heavy clouds were decorating the sky. He stayed in the big, soft bed for awhile looking at the city from his hotel room.

After a while, he got his cell phone and saw the messages of his mother, sister and his boss... And three calls from Clary? That was when he looked at the time.

It was 11 in the morning.

“Oh shit! I didn’t think I was so tired! Oh my God, why do bad things happen to good people?”

Getting up he went to the bathroom and took a quick hot shower and dressed in more formal clothes. He ended up wearing black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a black sweater over it, combined with a black satin tie and black shoes. A light-gray trench coat completed his look.

According to an app on his cellphone, it was getting cold outside and the noise of the wind hitting the windows was a good sign of it.

When he finished dressing up, he called Clary and got a few documents, an umbrella, and his wallet, getting ready to leave his room and eat something. Then, he’d call his mother and send his boss a short message.

After two beeps, she picked up.

“Clary, I’m so sorry! I overslept and when I woke up, it was 11 already. When are we gonna meet?”

His friend lets a long sigh escape, probably glad that he didn’t die or something.

“Simon, dear, don’t scare me like that. I was ready to leave work and go to your hotel to see if you were ok. Did you eat something?”

“Nope, but I’m gonna do that now. You wanna meet after work ?”

“ Actually, Magnus want us to meet him at his home. You remember him, right?”

He thought about the pictures she showed him on skype and remembered one of a very tall man with an Asian, beautiful guy beside him.

“Yeah, I do. It’s ok with me. You’re gonna give me the address or do you wanna meet somewhere, so we can go together?”

“I can’t do that. I’m working right now. I’ll give you the address and you can get there. He has someone over and he is gonna open the door for you. His name is Raphael Santiago, he is a Sentinel and actually, he was the one in charge of the case I talked about. But he had some health problems and is temporarily off the case. I think you’ve heard of him, right?”

The guide gasped at that. If he’d heard about Sentinel Santiago? Every Guide and Sentinel in the country knew who he was. The man was a legend. At the age of 22, he helped to capture a dangerous man, Valentine Morgenstern, a corrupted Sentinel in cahoots with some half-demons. Morgenstern used to be the former Director of SOSA and the whole thing had been almost disastrous for the Government.

It had been a case of national security and all that, with their kind not trusting anybody, not even their own people until the whole scheme was discovered. The fact that Santiago was an unbonded Sentinel made everything even more impressive.

“Of course I do!” He almost screamed, his nerves getting the better of him. “Clary, why didn’t you tell me this earlier? Now I feel like a teenage girl on her way to meet her favorite actor or something!”

“Simon, you always knew where I worked and I even mentioned him a few times. Raphael is a very common guy and he doesn’t like to be treated like he is especial or something. So, calm down and act like your old self, ok?”

He can hear her amusement over his reaction. Rolling his eyes he nods, forgetting that she wasn’t there with him.

“Well, it’s one thing knowing that **you** work with the guy and another hearing that there is a possibility that **I** can work on his case. But, sure, I can be cool about it.”

He replied with sarcasm but she didn’t even notice. Probably, because she was too happy with his visit.

“Nice! Then go there at three and don’t be late. Can you write the address down?”

“Yes, ma'am. Let me just get a pen or something.”

When Clary told him the address, she said her goodbyes and he went back on his way to some place to eat.

It seemed that he’d have four hours to prepare himself for a meeting with a powerful Sentinel. He wondered what kind of problem the guy had that didn’t allow him to be where he belonged. Sentinels hated to be confined, doing nothing.

Man, he hoped that he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

 

\-------

 

Friday morning came with Magnus knocking on Raphael’s door, still wearing his purple pj's pants, waking him up. He looked at his friend, confused. Why was he there when it was still dark?

“Qué Pasa*? Why are you waking me up at … I don’t even know what time is it.”

“Sorry, it’s 5:30.” He whispered, closing the door carefully behind him. “I have something to ask you. Someone is coming here this afternoon and I don’t want Alec to know about it yet. I still didn’t talk to him and I’m only telling you now because we weren’t alone for a sec, these last two days.”

The sentinel was fully awake now, sitting on the bed, resting on the pillows on his back.

“Telling me what, exactly? Who is coming?”

“Simon Lewis. He is a detective in Seattle, a friend of Clary. His precinct is dealing with a hacker invading their system with a symbol, very similar to the one on our new victims’ bodies.”

His eyes widened at that and he tried to keep his voice low.

“ What the fuck? Do you think that there is something else going on?”

“We’ll know more when he is here. I saw some pics, and I guess that there is a big chance that there is more about it. He’ll come at three. Can you welcome him here?”

“Well, it’s your home. I won’t say no to that. Did you tell anyone else about this?”

Magnus just glared at him, disdain clear in his posture and face.

“Of course not. I’m not an idiot. Only you and Clary know. But I intend on letting Alec know, soon. ”

“You better. He’s gonna be pissed but if you drag this on any longer than that, I won’t protect you from his wrath. Now, close the door and let me sleep.”

He didn’t look at the other’s man face, just closed his eyes and hugged his pillow, but not before Magnus hit him with one on the head.

“You’re an insensible bastard saying that and then going to sleep as if you just didn’t scare me to death with the possibility of Alec hating me!”

Raphael groaned with impatience at  Magnus’ drama queen attitude.

“Bane, don’t worry. The man is gonna forgive you in less than one day. He is sickly in love with you. It’s disgusting. _Ahora vete de aquí*.”_

Before he got an answer, the sound of a door opening and closing reached their ears.

Uh oh.

“Oh, my! C’mon, Close your eyes. I’ll pretend that I came here to check on you.”

“Diós, how I get in these situations with you?” He murmured but did as asked. Soon he heard Alec asking Magnus if something had happened, and his friend pushing him towards the door again, saying that he came to check on him.

Good God, those two were really perfect for each other.

He listened to the wind hitting the windows, waiting for sleep to come again. However, with Bane’s visit, he could only think about what kind of man the detective was and the possibilities of working on something new.

That is how Raphael found himself giving up on falling in Morpheus’ arms again.

 

\--------

 

_14:50 pm._

_Lightwood -Bane Loft_

 

Simon got off the taxi and walked towards the modern building where Guide and Criminal investigator Bane lived.

He glared at the piece of paper he wrote the apartment’s number and breathed deeply, telling himself that he’d talk to them and see where this whole thing would take him.

He was a little bit nervous, yes, but also excited to meet not just Bane but Sentinel Santiago as well. His hands were a little bit sweaty despite the cold temperature. He flexed his fingers and moved, informing the old man dressed as a hotel receptionist, that he was there to see Mr. Bane and Mr. Santiago.

The man nodded and told him he could go.

He took the elevator to the 16th floor and used the little time he had to calm down, so he wouldn’t speak too fast and make the meeting an awkward event.

As the metallic doors opened, he straightened his posture and walked to the small hall, decorated in white marble.

1601.

It was there.

Getting closer to the dark wooden door, he heard the beautiful notes of an unknown song being played on a piano.

He lifted his hand to knock but when his hands touched wood, it opened softly, without a sound. He felt slightly entranced by the slow, beautiful melody.

It felt like it was inviting him in.

Simon noticed a change in the atmosphere,  as if it was charged, his skin tingling with something he couldn’t name. Flexing his fingers in a nervous tick, he entered the place, closing the door behind him, not wanting to alert the person playing that he was there; not wanting to scare them.  

Looking around at the colorful walls and well-decorated apartment, he kept walking down to a small corridor, full of the owners’ pictures with probably friends and family. He didn’t stop to look closer, didn’t want to. The Guide wondered why no one had heard him yet. Maybe they were also under the hypnotizing effect of the song, which was reaching a crescendo with each step he took.

It was like whoever was playing it, was pouring their hearts’ content into it, making the Guide feel an unexpected rush of feelings.

_Hope, loss, joy._

When he got to the end of the corridor, the sight that graced him made his mind go blank.

The song had reached its’ peak.

The man was playing it with such raw and explicit passion, that rendered him speechless.

In that precise moment, he felt it.

A deep, _hard_ tug his chest as if his heart was trying to get out of its’ cage and place itself right into those skilled, talented, man’s hands.

Raphael Santiago’s hands.

 _His_ Sentinel.

Simon had seen pictures of him in the newspapers, but looking at the man in person was very different.

His eyes were closed, dark long lashes touching his high cheekbones,  head tipped back a bit, full lips parted. His face reminded him of those greek sculptures; but instead of carved into white marble, Raphael’s lightly tanned skin was evidence of his latin heritage.

But more than his beauty, it was the things the Guide was feeling from him that made  these long years of waiting, worthy.

They were intense, a mosaic of contradictions that touched his soul.   

Love and anger.

Courage and fear.

Compassion and mercilessness.

Simon didn’t know if he could just keep watching any longer. His hands itched to touch that man. An urge so strong that he took a step closer, barely noticing the rain falling hard outside.

The song came to an abrupt end.

Sentinel Santiago opened his eyes.

They were dark and deep. Dragging him in.

Oh, he could already see himself falling hard and fast for that man.

There would be no defense.

No going back.

 

\--------

 

Raphael could blame his still recovering senses on their inability to help him feel or notice that another person was entering Magnus and Alec’s home.

He knew that someone was coming, but unable to read another book or listen to any other song, while waiting for Clary’s friend, he dressed in just a pair of dark jeans and a midnight blue henley, deciding to play Magnus’ piano for a little bit.

After all, it was the only thing that managed to help him when he needed to just stop thinking and his mind didn’t want to obey. There were so many things worrying him that, by the time he got into the small room,  the white marble keys of the piano were calling him like a siren’s song.

The song came to him naturally and Raphael closed his eyes, letting the beautiful sounds made by his fingers fill his body with endorphins. He maybe has zoned out for a few minutes but he kept playing, forgetting about every bad, ugly thing that happened in those last days.

Music for him had always been a religious experience, but that changed at the exactly moment he heard and finally felt the presence of a person in the room; senses going into overdrive.

His nostrils were suddenly filled with a sweet, addictive scent that reminded him of those dark brown caramels he used to eat as a child. It brought him memories of a time of innocence in his life; good, precious ones.

He heard unsure and slow steps on the carpet’s floor and an uneven breath leaving someone’s lips; then, he knew.

 

_A Guide._

 

There was a Guide there with him and whoever this person was, his instincts couldn’t be wrong. Opening his eyes, he stared at a young, tall man at end of the corridor.

Light brown eyes looking back at him with incredulity, curiosity, and desire. His soft, brown hair falling on his forehead, giving him a boyish, endearing look.Face all sharp and soft angles.

There was no way he could know for sure until he touched that man. However, the Sentinel knew that once that happened, he’d feel probably the same turmoil inside his heart that was in Simon Lewis’ one.

He couldn’t take his eyes away. He didn’t think it was even possible. Every breath he took was drenched in that dangerous, perfect scent of His Guide and, Diós Santo, all the pain and doubts vanished.

Raphael Santiago would move hell and heavens for him.

And that God, or better, the devil himself helped whoever tried to hurt the Guide while Raphael was still breathing.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, YOU ASKED FOR IT AND I GAVE IT TO YOU!  
> THEY MET EACH OTHER.  
> THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER!  
> YAY! I had so many feelings while writing this. :´)  
> Tell me, what did you think of it?  
> ; )  
> I have ideas for the next chapter and I think you're gonna like it, but like I said, it might take a while for another chapter. Although, you might have a new one before Carnival starts (February,24) ( The good thing of Carnival in Brazil is that, for me, it means five days at home, watching Netflix and writing XD).  
> I'm focusing on Saphael right now but in the next chapters other characters are gonna make an appearance and the plot will thicken.  
> So, get ready!  
> See you soon, darlings = **  
> <3 u all!  
> \-----  
> Ps: I decided to put the Spanish translation for what Raph says at the beginning. I think it's better if you know what he's gonna say before you read it >.<  
> ps2: Simon's clothes for his first "meeting" with Magnus and Raphael: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/314477986457076501/


	4. Author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm just coming here to tell you that, no, I didn't give up on this fic. My life has been crazy these last months but hopefully, I'll get everything under control before may is over.  
> I have good news though, the next chapter is ready! YAY! But I'll send to my beta yet, so hang in there if you're still with me. I think I'll update it this next week, it will depend on my Beta's schedule.
> 
> So, until then, I bring you a sneak peek at the next chapter ;) - sorry for any grammar mistakes xp

The silence in the room was deafening, broken occasionally by the sound of thunders on the stormy sky.

Raphael got up slowly, facing Simon, observing him with such intensity that made the Guide shudder slightly. He felt naked under the scrutiny of those dark, mysterious eyes.

His own moved slowly through the Sentinel’s body and the way the dark blue Henley let him know how well built that man’s body was, made him feel hot all of a sudden.

He looked away fast, focusing on his face again, noticing that  Santiago was taking his time to get closer to him, as if afraid of the detective’s reaction to his closeness.

_ Good Lord, _ couldn’t he feel how Simon was almost losing control? 

The strong wave of not only need, but also fear that hit him answered his question, and the young man bit his lower lip, hands closing in tight fists to control their tremor. He forced himself to stay still and let Raphael put an end to that little space between them.

Even if he was feeling afraid for some odd reason, the Sentinel didn’t stop moving or took his eyes away, only his emotions betraying the turmoil inside his heart. Another thunder was heard as the other man took the final step and they were now close enough to feel their bodies’ heat.

Simon took a deep breath, watching his soulmate –yes, that was what they were to each other as well,  _ soulmates.It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that he was right there _ \- , noticing that he was smaller than him; those full,  _ very _ kissable lips were at his chin height and Simon thought suddenly that he’d have to bow his head down a little bit to taste them. 

Although, even if Raphael wasn’t taller, his entire presence demanded respect and attention.

Well, at that exact moment, he had Simon’s all to himself.

_ C’mon, speak to me;  do something to erase all these years without you from my memory. _

The air around him felt charged with expectation as the Sentinel raised his right hand, the whole thing seemed to happen in slow-motion. 

Finally, he’d know what was like to not feel lonely anymore.


	5. Hold my hand and don't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to bring you this chapter but life got in the way ... I hope you'll enjoy it! Sorry for the grammar mistakes because this chapter is unbeta'd.  
>  As always, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
> \----
> 
> Spanish Translation:  
> una bruja*: a witch  
> Cielos*: Heavens  
> *Por Diós: For God's sake

The silence in the room was deafening, broken occasionally by the sound of thunders on the stormy sky.

Raphael got up slowly, facing Simon, observing him with such intensity that made the Guide shudder slightly. He felt naked under the scrutiny of those dark, mysterious eyes.

His own moved slowly through the Sentinel’s body and  the way the dark blue Henley let him know how well built that man’s body was, made him feel hot all of a sudden.

He looked away fast, focusing on his face again, noticing that  Santiago was taking his time to get closer to him, as if afraid of the detective’s reaction to his closeness.

_ Good Lord, _ couldn’t he feel how Simon was almost losing control? 

The strong wave of not only need, but also fear that hit him answered his question, and the young man bit his lower lip, hands closing in tight fists to control their tremor. He forced himself to stay still and let Raphael put an end to that little space between them.

Even if he was feeling afraid for some odd reason, the Sentinel didn’t stop moving or took his eyes away, only his emotions betraying the turmoil inside his heart. Another thunder was heard as the other man took the final step and they were now close enough to feel their bodies’ heat.

Simon took a deep breath, watching his soulmate –yes, that was what they were to each other as well,  _ soulmates.It was hard to wrap his head around the fact his was right  there _ \- , noticing that he was smaller than him; those full,  _ very _ kissable lips were at his chin height and Simon thought suddenly that he’d would have to bow his head down a little bit to taste them. 

Although, even if Raphael wasn’t taller, his entire presence demanded respect and attention.

Well, at that exact moment, he had Simon’s all to himself.

_ C’mon, speak to me;  do something to erase all these years without you from my memory. _

The air around him felt charged with expectation as the Sentinel raised his right hand. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow-motion. 

Finally, he’d know what was like to not feel so lonely, anymore.

\-------

Raphael tried not to scare the Guide looking at him with wide,oddly  innocent eyes, taking slow and measured steps towards him; although, the desire he saw in them was anything but. He was afraid of doing something wrong that would make this man run away from him. 

It was crazy, he knew. The hard tug that made him want to get closer and closer was probably doing the same thing to Simon Lewis. None of them would be able to leave that place. He watched him bit those soft, rosy lips and he found himself wanting to mark them with his own teeth.

He’d never felt that way with anyone. Not even in his early teenage years, when he was still a normal human being, like everybody else. Sexual attraction wasn’t something  Raphael felt easily and certainly not at first sight for someone he’d just met.

However, that was  _ his _ Guide and everybody said that when their kind first met, it was like an assault of senses and feelings you didn’t have any control of.

Cielos* , and weren’t they right?

Raphael was scared of the force of those sensations and what they were doing to him, but he knew that he needed just one touch and they’d go away.

Taking the final step to the detective, he allowed his eyes to drink on his beautiful features. He was taller, yeah, and that fact made him feel oddly protected when it should be the other way around.  Simon’s milk skin and strong jaw free of any stubble made his hand itch to touch it.

Raphael got a feeling that the Guide would surprise him more than once. 

He’d have his hands full of Lewis, wouldn’t he? 

Well, there was only one way to find out.

_ Don’t go away. Let me make this right. _

He caught himself almost praying. Raising his hand, he finally touched him.

First, his fingertips, then the palm of his hand, as the Sentinel watched Simon close his eyes, letting a trembled breath out. 

A sweaty, cold hand held his wrist, tightly.

“Raphael”

His name whispered fervently by those lips almost undid him. It was as if they were connected by those two points of contact; a rush of mixed feelings on a wild battle to see which one would win and take residence inside each other’s chests. He felt happiness like he had never felt and also contentment, passing between the two of them, though his guide was also feeling nervous.

_ Why? _

Wetting his dry lips with his tongue, he tried to calm him down.

“I’m here. I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”

Not holding himself back anymore, his free arm held him by the waist, while he buried his face in the other man’s neck, breathing his delicious scent in, taking his fill.

Things would never be the same again.

\------------------

_ Of course, even Santiago’s voice is designed to make me feel weak on the knees _

Soft and husky, a mortal combination to his already overwhelmed senses.

He spoke in a low and caring tone,  calming his fast beating heart down.

Being in the Sentinel's arms was better than he had ever imagined. He didn't wanna lose time with cheesy metaphors, but it really felt like going home after you had the worst day ever and wanted to feel safe and protected in the only place you knew.

He smelled like pine and lemon, a fresh scent that his mind was already associating  with Raphael and safety - it was easy, when he was in those arms-. Simon hugged him tighter, burying a hand in his short black hair and the other holding his shoulder, feeling how vulnerable and weak his sentinel still was, remembering that he'd been in a hospital in the last few days.

The emotions he got from him were good ones, at least.

With them so close, he could also tell that the man was sensing his own worry over the repercussions of their meeting.

Letting him breath his scent  in- it was one of the things that helped couples to balance each other, and, oh, how good it felt.- for a few minutes more, the Guide forced himself to break that moment between them. They really needed to talk before their friends get there and, frankly, he wasn't someone who could keep silent for too long.

He was curious to know what kind of man Santiago was and what they would do from this point on. Also, he wanted to hear his perfect voice again.

"I can't believe you're here...All these years, waiting...And you've been working on the same place as my best friend, all this time."

His voice sounded raspy and uneven, as Raphael’s lips caressed his pulse point slowly. 

_ Damn _ .

A soft moan escaped his lips. He was drowning in endorphins, eyelids heavy, as his body curled up to the Sentinel’s.

_ He is doing this, keeping me calm. Fuck, I have more control this. I can’t let him worry about me, he just got out of a hospital. Good job, Lewis! You got yourself an awesome Sentinel, get a grip, he needs you to be in control here! _

Before he could take a step back from their embrace, Raphael pulled away first, eyes fixed on him, a hand still on his neck as he disentangled his arm from Simon’s waist.

_ Thank God, he read my mind. _

“I think you can say that with both of us living on the other side of the country didn’t help our case, hm ? - the corner of his lips raised a little bit at that. Simon couldn’t take his eyes of them. -  I guess we could thank Magnus for this little meeting, tough. But let’s hope that he won’t be insufferable, thinking that he was responsible for bringing us together. Believe me, you won’t  tolerate him if he does that.”

He smiled at that, knowing that even if the words sounded exasperated, his Sentinel was very fond of his partner.

“Oh, I believe you, you two work together, right? I need to thank him for taking care of you when I was not here; for helping you when I couldn’t. So, I won’t mind if he wants some credit for this. I definitely won’t.”

He told him in earnest, his thumb touched the faint scar on his left cheek, as the other looked at him equally serious, throat moving slowly as he wet his full lips with his tongue.

In that moment, the guide felt how deep that man was aching for him, his gratitude and protective instincts running wide through his whole being.

It echoed back to himself, as Raphael moved closer again, touching his lips with a trembling thumb, mirroring Simon’s actions from seconds before.  He tightened his hold on his Guide’s hair with his other hand, making the younger man bow his head, their foreheads touching as their breaths mingled.

“Only if you tell who I need to thank for doing the same for you, Simon. although, right now, all I want is to enjoy this moment. We have a few minutes more before we have company. Then, we’ll figure the future out together, ok? Let’s just have this. We have a lot of time to discuss things later.”

There was nothing he could say to that.

Shutting his mouth up, he just nodded, closing his eyes slowly as the tip of their noses touched.

Then, their lips.

_ Finally _

Hesitantly at first, as if they were both afraid that none of it was real. Lips parted, longing sighs,  a gentle pressure that made Simon feel how soft and sweet Raphael’s full mouth was as they kissed,  then repeated the act again and again,  both getting used to that intimate touch, learning about what made the other wanting more.

There were no words to describe how that life changing moment between them felt. It was like he had lost a part of himself to that man and now he was getting it back. 

With each breath shared, heartbeats uneven and fast, the now familiar ache to be closer and closer, he was sure now, more than ever, that he’d have someone to share his sorrows, happiness, doubts; someone who’d  be there for him, to protect and fight for. The Sentinel in his arms was **his.**

No question about it.

Suddenly, he felt sharp teeth biting his lower lip, then sucking it in slowly. He couldn’t keep the groan he let out inside even if he wanted, as Raphael answered it with one of his own,savoring his taste as his arm enveloped his waist again, short nails digging into his coat.

He  hoped that wherever Clary and Magnus were, they would take their sweet time to get there, because as his Sentinel intensified their kiss, Simon was sure that no one could keep him away from those lips, no matter what.

\----

Raphael couldn’t help but kiss Simon when the he spoke those words, not knowing how important their meaning was for him. He thanked God for putting someone like that in his life -he’d ask for forgiveness later, for his weak faith and disbelief-, not sure that he deserved him, yet.

Tough, sure, he didn’t know Simon at all, not like he wished, but he could sense that the detective was a good person. His instincts were always right about people’s true nature.

Maybe it was too soon for a kiss and, considering that he was not one to dive in intimate gestures and touches often, as other people did, that kiss was a surprise even for him. However, as a Sentinel, he couldn’t deny that the man in his arms was specially made for him and even if others took a few weeks to know their partners better and bond in every way possible, he and Simon didn’t have the luxury to meet when most people did. He felt the need to stake his claim in the only way he could, in the moment.

Also, his smell was mouth watering, and for a first meeting, the control he had over his own impulses was surprisingly strong. Funny how these last days his famous control was off but now, it was better than before.

He felt invincible. Larger than life itself.

When their mouths touched, his instincts took over. The sweetest sensation traveled from his lips to his brain and everything around and within him was just pleasure and euphoria.

Simon tasted of what he thought redemption and hope would, calling it to his very guarded heart and strong defenses, a remind for him that a part of his being was still very human. 

When the first touch of his Guide’s tongue followed the contour of his, asking for permission to fully savor him, and their tongues brushed against each other, he couldn’t help but crave for more. He hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go.

It was all too much. Too new.

The primal instinct to bond definitely with him was so strong that he had to put some distance between them or things could get out of control. He didn’t want to take a step that both of them weren’t ready yet. 

It was not even the place for that.

So he started to slow the kiss down, but when he heard the young man groan inside his mouth, he couldn’t help but groan back, as he started to move them towards the comfortable sofa behind them.

He was already defenseless against Simon Lewis, and with each step, he felt their bond getting stronger.

The bond between Sentinels and Guides was cemented in two levels. The first one, in the psychic level and it was solidified through touch, which stimulated the brain cells, helping the body to recognize the person chosen by fate,  their touch and scent marked forever in their memory.

The second one happened through sex. When they shared their bodies, a spiritual connection was established and their soulbond strengthened, becoming unbreakable even after death. It was what guaranteed that each pair of Sentinels and Guides would meet again and again, no matter how many lives they lived.

When they reached the sofa, they sat side by side, Simon’s right leg over his left one, hands tangled in his hair, as Raphael’s hands  were on his neck. With each sinful slow slide of their tongue, he could feel how happy  and at peace Simon was.

Knowing that they really had to talk and that soon they wouldn’t be alone anymore, he broke the kiss, and when the other sighed, burying his nose in his neck this time, Raphael took a very needed breath, trying to gain some sort of courage to talk to him. They really should sort things out  but he was afraid of where that would take them.

Santa madre* , his guide had a life miles away from him, and he didn’t want to remember the fact that he’d need to go back there to end his job as a detective and say goodbye to his family. Maybe they could come to New York? In any case, he couldn’t ask that of the Lewis’ family. They have a life there anyway. 

Would Simon want to leave all behind and be with him, there? Usually, that was what Guides did but it wasn’t uncommon for the contrary to happen. His heart started to beat faster after that.Maybe that was why Simon was nervous earlier? He wanted to talk and probably about that. 

_Mierda*._

His worry was so strong that when a sense of calm invaded his brain, he noticed that the other man was looking at him now, brows furrowed and a hand on his cheek, making Raphael stare right back at him.

“What is it? What got you so worried so suddenly, Raphael? Is it your health? Do you want me to call someone? You’re not feeling ill, this I know, but maybe you’re not cured of whatever made you go to the hospital, yet?”

He spoke in a rush but kept sending him a tranquil vibe through his touch, not panicking over the Sentinel’s feelings.

Por Diós* , he was getting addicted to that feeling.

Not wanting to make things worse and answered as honestly as he could.

Lying to him wasn’t an option.He didn’t want a relationship based on lies if he had to be in one.Not on things that mattered anyway. So, the truth was it.

\-----

 

Simon just watched as the agent closed his eyes, probably to concentrate on the Guide for a bit and then he opened them again, this time more in control of his emotions.

_ Good Job this time, Lewis.  _ The detective congratulated himself on his head.

“I’m ok. It’ s nothing related to the reason I was in the hospital. We’ll talk about that later, but my body is fine.I just needed a moment of peace with you, because  I know we have to talk. We have to sort things out because you have a life in Seattle and I, one in New York, but I can’t ask you to leave your life behind.it’s not fair.” 

At these words, the detective took one of the hands on his neck in his, nodding solemnly at the Sentinel.

“I can’t do the same to you either. I know how you feel and I agree, it’s not an easy decision to make, believe me, but I told myself that once I met you, I’d be by your side. My mom always told me that it’s a Guide mission to protect and help Sentinels while you guys protect the mundanes and us. She never left my father alone when he was alive and both made decisions together. I’m glad that you’re aware of how difficult it is for me to leave my family behind, but I also know that if I came here, it was for a reason.”

He  said carefully, making the other feel how sure he was of his words. It was true, it was his decision since he knew he was a Guide. He always felt like being one meant that they had the most important work to be done and the reason for that was that, without a Guide,no Sentinel could do what they did best: protect and serve.

Not to mention that his job as a detective would make him work with Raphael’s just fine. Also, if the cases they were working on were connected, it was another reason to stay.

Fate seemed to work for them. It was about time.

He watched as the agent studied his face up close, just to be sure that he was saying the truth.

“So… You’re not gonna leave?”  

“Nope. Though I’ll have to go back to tell them what happened and tie some loose ends and also, talk to my family as well. Maybe mom will want to move to NY, who knows?”

He smiled at that, thinking about his mom and sister and how they’d react to the news. They’d be happy but he couldn’t forget the one problem with him living in this city.

Damn it, the secret about his gift wouldn’t be easy to keep, not even from his sentinel. No, he didn’t want to keep secrets from him, because he knew Raphael’s fame in his field. The guy was smart and perceptive.

Well, he’d live a day at a time. If he let his own emotions get out of control, it’d be easier for the man who was his soulmate to find out about it sooner. And he had Luke to worry about as well. Oh shit. If that  was the price to pay for his happiness, so be it.

When the right time comes, he will tell everybody, but now they had a case to work with, and a bond to strengthen.

“ Is it ok, with you? If I go there just for two days and come back?”

The answer was given rather fast but followed by a warning behind the words that didn't go unnoticed.

“Yes, but only if it’ll be really just for two days. No more, no less. Understood? Unless your family asks you to stay longer, then you’ll call me.”

“Ok...but it would be such a problem if I stay longer?”

Now the Sentinel took more time to answer him, as he moved to sit straighter, holding his hand still, but getting the other through his messy hair, indecision showing on his features, eyes on the floor.

“No. I mean...You must understand...This case I’m working on is promising to be one of the hardest I’ve had. I’ve been dealing with every kind of evil in this world and believe me, I swore I’d not let things get out of control but they already did. I’m just unsure of how this will end up and I don’t like this. I know you deal with a lot of crap but...We’re dealing with the supernatural here,  you understand what I’m saying?”

He spoke evenly, not changing his tone of voice once, nor taking his eyes of his either, hands tight on his. Raphael wanted him to understand and he did. He had never dealt with any supernatural force or creature, even if he knew people who did. 

However, he didn’t want to be protected and treated like he couldn’t deal with things. He had his fears and he fights every day against them, but not wanting to argue with him when they just have met, he wanted to assure him that he could take care of himself.

“ Don’t worry, I know that. But don’t do things without talking to me first.You don’t need to shield me from the world, ok? I’m your Guide for a reason.”

He tried to light the moment with a small smile at the end but the worried look he received made him come closer and, watching the other nod at him, his heart felt lighter, as he rested his head on the Agent’s shoulder, letting a satisfied sigh out.

One day at a time.That was his motto since before he met that man and would continue to be.

\---

Raphael accepted Simon’s reassurance, knowing that he didn’t like what his words implied. He was a detective and working on the police sure meant that he knew how to defend himself. 

That being said, it was very different to deal with witches, demons and other things day by day. He still didn’t know what kind of crimes Lewis dealt with, but he was sure as hell that it didn’t involve any kind of magical being. Though evil was everywhere, even in humans.

He’d try to rein in his protective nature and let Simon do his work while watching out for him whenever he could because as he predicted by the moment he saw him, he’d have his hands full with a stubborn soulmate.

Days ago he didn’t believe there was someone out there for him anymore and was barely surviving instead of living. Even that word was spoken with a heavy dose of sarcasm and anger.

Now, look at him.

With his guide there, he didn’t give a fuck anyway. It was the incentive he needed to find ways to keep him safe. It wasn’t the ideal moment to have met him, but now that he had, he’d have his position back again and that would give him freedom to make decisions about the protection of his team.

He could always ask for someone to keep an eye on Simon. 

Yes, that was a good idea.

They were so focused on each other that neither of them noticed the door opening, nor the steps coming closer to where they were.

Two loud and Identical gasps made Simon push himself away from him and Raphael had to hold his tongue to not let a frustrated groan out. When both turned to the source of the sound, Clary and Magnus were at the end of the corridor, staring openly at them. Well, Magnus had the most ridiculous grin on his stupid face and Clary…Her eyes seemed to pop up out of her face, mouth open aghast, in complete disbelief.

He took personal offense of the Guide’s reaction. What was it?She really thought that he’d be alone forever? He raised a judgemental brow at her, trying to avoid Magnus as best as he could for the time being.

“Shouldn’t you guys announce yourselves before coming in and not stay there staring? It’s rude, you know?”

Magnus grin widened even more at that. He looked like that crazy cat of Alice in Wonderland. It was unnerving and annoying as hell. It was both unnerving and annoying.

“Sorry to break it to you, darling, but this is my home. I can come and go as I please. And pleased I am, to see that you found your guide, apparently, or am I wrong?”

He rolled his eyes at that, as he felt Simon’s hand holding tight on his.

“ You know me well enough, Magnus. Plus, you’re a goddamn Guide. I’m sure you know the answer to your question.”

“Raphael! Don’t be rude to him! -  The Sentinel sighed, shaking his head. Simon really didn’t know Magnus and his dirty, evil mind. That was the first thing he’d warn him about: of how dangerous his friend was.-  Sorry, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, for.. Uhm.. Doing this on your couch. Not cool, I know, but I can assure you, we didn't do anything.. Uhm, nothing improper. Oh my God, this is so awkward... Clary, say something!”

He looked from his Guide to his redhead friend, who still looked shellshocked at them. She gulped and then spoke, voice a note higher than normal.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. It’s just…This was totally unexpected. I mean, we came here to talk about the case. I didn’t think I’d find you here in a pre-bond with Raphael of all people.- At this, Simon, him  and Magnus frowned at her, feeling equally annoyed, and , of course, she noticed it, as she blushed deeply with embarrassment.- It’s not that I disapprove!! Really, guys! It’s awesome. It’s just that you two are so different but the best ones are this way, right? Please, I really didn’t mean anything bad with what I said.”

Her guilty was so clear on her face that the three men didn’t comment on it, just reacted according to their own ways.

Simon just shook his head at her, fondly,  knowing that deep down his friend was just caring for him.

Raphael just gave her a look that said “please, just shut up already”, and  Magnus sighed, moving to stand right in front of them, face now solemn while his eyes still showed his happiness.

“ I am really happy for you two and for our kind as well. A new pair of Guide and Sentinel together make us all stronger against the darkness and we need all the strength we can get these days as you know.It’s all more special because you two waited for too long to be together, that I know you two will have a strong bond between yourselves.”

Clary shook her head after Magnus words, showing her agreement over them.

“Can’t wait for everybody else to know. You’ll bring happiness to a lot of people who care about you. Your moms will be over the moon when they know… Oh and Luke and Jocelyn too!”

Simon laughed at the redhead’s obvious excitement while thanking Magnus for his kind words.

“Thank you, Magnus. It’s mean a lot for me to be accepted so quickly by you. I can see that you and Raphael are really close friends and I hope we can become just as close. And Clary, just calm down. I think I and Raphael need to talk and see how to take things from here. Am I right?

He looked back at the man by his side. His expression was relaxed and the feeling of comfort coming from him was enough to make Simon feel just as good.

“ Yes. Slowdown Herondale. We need to talk about how to tell everyone else about this. You two know that in my case, and for Simon’s safety, the news about us can’t be out so fast. Thank you for your support though. Your words especially, Magnus. You were right after all, but don’t get too cocky. You know how I hate it.”

His friend beamed at him not caring about the sentinel’s eyes shooting daggers at him.

“Don’t care. Don’t forget that it was my idea that you were the one to welcome him here, so you could meet. Not that I planned anything. I just hoped for the best” 

He added fast after seeing the suspicious look on his friend’s dark eyes and the questioning look on his guide’s face.

“ I’m a hopeless romantic as you know, but for now I agree with you. It’s something personal. I think that it’s better if you at least call Hodge and inform him, so you can come back to work soon. As for work, you two wanna to discuss the matter that brought us all here now or tomorrow? We need to talk about it soon, unfortunately.”

They both looked at each other and saw that they wanted the same thing: it was better if they did what brought them there at once, and then, they could have all the time they want to set something up between them.

Raphael nodded at his Guide and spoke first.

“We can talk about the case. It more urgent right now.”

“Yes. I brought a picture in my pocket to show you the symbol that a hacker has been sending to our precinct for the last weeks. Ask me anything you want.”- The detective faced all them waiting for they sign to continue.

Magnus and Clary moved to sit on the other sofa, right in front of him and told him to show them. He opened a few buttons of his coat and took a small envelope from a pocket and gave it to Magnus.

Raphael moved closer to the small table between them, still holding his Guide’s hand, and eyed the picture Magnus placed on it. The detective noticed the same expression on everybody’s faces, identical in their pressed lips and grim look on their eyes.

He couldn’t take the suspense in the room and needed to confirm his thoughts, breaking the silence in the place with a low, resigned voice.

“It’s the same symbol on your victims’  bodies, isn’t it?”

His childhood friend was the first to confirm. Her voice mirroring his, posture tense just as the other two men.

“Yes. It is.”

His Sentinel was the second to talk, apprehension coming off of his tense posture. 

“Please, tell me, what else this person did, aside from sending your precinct this picture?”

“We don’t know if it’s just one person or a group, but whoever is doing this, stole information on every cop working there. We started to leave work in pairs or groups and I asked for a reunion with our superiors. The problem is that nothing happened to anyone in these last weeks, so no one gave much credit until now. When Clary told me about what happened to the poor girl your people found, and the symbol on her...It was a sign for me that we could finally have something to tell our chief; That  whoever is behind this, it’s not a frustrated teenager or young person wanting attention or something.”

“What kind of information was stolen?”

“ Our files. Personal information like address, phone numbers, salary, our accomplishments as cops, who we put behind bars...Everything. I advised my rookies to always have their guns on them and did the same, but, again, nothing happened to anybody. Not yet anyway. Now that I know the same symbol is being used by what seems to be a serial killer with supernatural powers… I’m not sure about anything anymore.”

His distress and worry about his colleagues was evident in the way he rested his face on his hands, elbows on his knees, and sighed. He felt Raphael’s hand clutching his shoulder tightly, voice close to his ear as he whispered to him:

“ We’ll talk to your superiors about this, Simon. We won’t let anything happen to anyone if I can help it.”

Magnus also gave his support.

“ Yes, Raphael is right. We’ll contact your precinct and demand a reunion and let them know that this is not something to be taken lightly. We need to know why this symbol was sent, who is behind this and why. Not to mention the reason for stealing information on cops and not doing anything against them. Something is off. Why a cyber attack on a precinct in Seattle while killing people in New York? What the hell is going on? ”

It was a good question. Simon could tell that everyone in the room thought the same, in their pensive look on their faces but he just shrugged, helplessly.

“I can only tell you that very few of the officers there are Guides or Sentinels and from what I know, only two of the people we sent to jail in the last year had ties to the underworld. We sent them to the special unit in Seattle that deals with it.”

“You did a research on that symbol, didn’t you?” Santiago’s dark eyes locked on his, a heavy weight dragging him down and deeper inside it. God, his Agent persona was something he didn’t know if he’d become comfortable with.

“Y-Yes.  I did it on the first day we got it. From what I read the Hexagram symbol  has taken on various meanings in a number of religions and belief systems. For example,  Jews use it as a symbol of faith and call it the star of david. It’s also known as The Seal of Solomon, originated in medieval tales of a magical signet ring possessed by  [ King Solomon ](https://www.thoughtco.com/king-solomon-wisest-man-who-ever-lived-701168) . In these, it is said to have the power to bind and control supernatural creatures. In occultism, it  can be seen as the combination of the four elements of earth and it's used to call upon them. But  from what I also found, it has links to what some call the symbol of the beast, the devil. We need to think about which meaning this symbol has to the person using it on other people’s body.Though it’s not a good one, obviously.”

“It never is,” Raphael stated softly, his body’s language still tense. “This is all you got?”

“Yes, I don’t have a source for this kind of thing at the precinct, so most of if I found on the internet and a few books I have.”

This got Magnus attention as he raised a brow at him.

“You have books about strange symbols, occultism, and shit?”

The detective felt a blush tint his cheeks, warm and uncomfortable. Oh sweet lord, now he’ll come out as a dork with an odd taste in books. Just a great way to ruin his respectable image.

But before he could speak, Clary came to his aid.

“This is my Simon, always taking interest in odd but strangely useful things. Never underestimate someone’s thirsty for knowledge, Magnus.” 

“I’m not! I was just surprised… Guess we can work on this first and then see where it ends… Although I’m sure Hodge and Luke are gonna tell us to do our own investigative work.They won’t do anything about this whole symbol thing before the test results on the bodies are ready, though. Please, get all the information you have on the matter together and bring to us, Simon. And I’ll need to talk to our bosses about this, Raphael. The sooner we get answers, the better.”

“ I agree. I’ll just settle some things with Simon first and then I‘ll talk to Hodge and Luke. If you’re ok with this, of course, Simon. What do you say?”

Everyone’s attention was on him at once and the Guide nodded, agreeing with their opinion on the matter.

“It’s ok. I agree with Magnus. I’ll have everything you want by tomorrow afternoon. You guys have a huge library at S.O.S.A., right? Can’t you look for something about it before  a true investigation starts?”

Both agents looked at each other and then nodded. His sentinel confirmed the gossip about the famous library that the younger Guide always wanted to visit.

“Yes, we have, but to have access the kind of books we’ll need, everyone has to ask for permission. Luckily, Lily, the one in charge of the place, is one of my closest friends. She can be discreet and not tell a soul if we need to get a book from there.” 

“Raph is right. Lily Chen is a darling, she will let me or you, Clary, get any book we need.” - She  faced him, clearly surprised, while the sentinel’s brows furrowed deeply- “Sorry. I didn’t want to  drag you into this, my dear, but Raphael can’t be there yet and I can’t leave the library with heavy and suspecting books on my arms alone. People will talk. And I’m sure Camille find out and stick her unwelcoming nose in our business, if she finds out.”

The redhead rolled her eyes at him

“Magnus, she’ll have do her own research about it and maybe even do it together with you, or ask for some other agent or agents to do it. I’m sure that as the one responsible for the case, she is gonna have full access to everything we’ll also have.”

“ I know that! But we need to be a step ahead of her, not behind! We need to be careful because, again, we don’t know who we can trust.”

“ Exactly. Again we’re facing a unknown enemy. And after the whole Valentine thing, I learnt my lesson. Don’t trust anyone. Not yet anyway and Camille must be the first on the list.Talk to Lily today, Magnus. Let’s not lose time.”

Simon felt the tension thick in the air. The hold his sentinel had on his hand tightened and he concentrated on sending a soothing sensation to the man beside him. Feeling that their time was coming to an end, he decided to break the heavy silence in the room.

“Are we gonna meet here again?”

Magnus grimaced at that, looking nervous suddenly.

“ I think it’s better if we go to your hotel? I still need to talk to my husband about this.”

“Ok. No problem.” he was confused with the other guide’s request but didn’t mention. 

“ Don’t worry, Mags, Alec will understand.” Clary, for whatever reason, reassured the older Guide with a light hug. 

“Clary is right, Magnus. Stop worrying. I think you two should go now. It’s almost time for you two to go back to work. You can talk to Hodge first, Magnus, and both of you, remember to not talk to anyone other than your husbands about today.”

Both Guides agreed with his terms and got up, getting ready to leave, but not before congratulating them again.  Magnus hugged Simon and whispered into his ear, while Clary talked to Raphael. The way his posture stiffened while the redhead talked to him not going unnoticed.

“Be patient with him, Mr. Lewis. He is worthy the wait.”

“Oh, I know. Thank you.” The older guide patted him on the shoulder and moved to the door, slowly, taking Raphael with him by his elbow.

His friend hugged him tightly, her red hair all over his face.

“I’m happy for you, Si. Be brave and fight for you two.”

“ I will, Clary. You can count on it. Tomorrow we talk, ok? But don’t tell your parents that I’m here, yet.”

“Yep. Don’t worry about it. See you soon.”

And then, after Raphael closed the door behind him, They were alone again. Staring at each other without closing the distance between them, and with  the adrenaline and all the intense feelings caused by their first meeting under control, both men were now trying to feel, through their bond, how the other was feeling about everything.

The detective knew that they have one hell of a challenge on their way. It will demand all their focus, their knowledge and skills. Distraction is not something they can afford. Looking at the agent’s relaxed posture, hands in his pockets, head tipped to the side as if he was pondering over something, the younger man wondered about their future.

There were a few  _ buts  _ and _ ifs _ they needed to consider, before announcing their bond to the world and he was sure that not everyone would be happy for them.

_ Well, this is the price I have to pay for having this man as my soulmate _

Somehow, he would end up paying it, no matter the cost.

He  squared his shoulder and asked the one question that didn’t stop disturbing him while they were discussing the case.

“Tell me what happened to you. Why are you off the case? And should I be worried about this Camille’s person?”

The sentinel’s eyes focused on his. There was a silent storm behind those dark irises that mesmerized  the Guide. He straightened his posture and spoke  with the same smooth, low voice.

“ The first thing you should know, Simon, is that you can’t trust her or any other agent there. Camille es una bruja*, a snake  . Beautiful and talented, yeah, but deadly as well. As for what happened to me… Tell me,  __ how would you describe these last years?”

He didn’t even need time to think about an answer

“ They’ve been hell. Some kind of personal hell.”

Raphael smirked at that, bitterness coming off him in waves and, at that moment, Simon couldn’t help but take a few steps closer to him, wanting to soothe and cheer him up instinctively.

However,he knew that it was the sentinel who needed to close the distance between them. It was like both needed to come to terms with the emotional scars that fear, doubts and insecurity caused them, after waiting for each other for so long.

Only then, they could move to the next step. So he waited for the other man to come to him, wishing that they could move forward after that.

\-----

Raphael couldn’t help but feel bitter over the years that he spent without Simon. The consequences were still biting his ass, even if he knew there was no one he could actually blame for the whole situation. He tried to blame God and fate but deep inside him, he knew that everything people told him was right.They had found each other and didn’t matter how long it took, now the man was right in front of him.

He could only hope that he’d have the case back into his hand and close it with whoever was killing innocent people, behind bars or dead. They needed to be careful, thought. As a senior Agent, with a  long experience in this job, he knew when something wasn’t right even inside S.O.S.A. Valentine had taught him an important lesson.

Don’t trust no one when you have enemies surrounding you.

He looked at Simon, knowing that the Guide wanted to touch him and appreciated the fact that he waited for him to control his emotions. It was hard to find balance when you’ve been  tipping over the edge of a  precipice for so long. The young man would be his balance from now on. So he better man up and close that gap, but not before tell him about the last days.

“Yes, for me too. It was so bad that I fell into a drop”. - the sound of Simon’s sharp intake of air and  his widen eyes made him move carefully into his direction.-  “But I’m ok now. I’ve lost control over my senses and spent a few days at the hospital. Naturally, I couldn’t be in charge of such a complicated case, but I’m ok now. You’re here, we’re both here. That is enough.”

And when he touched his chest, right on the place his heart was beating wildly, Simon hold his hand with his left one, while the other touched his nape, flooding his system with a warm feeling that he couldn’t describe but welcomed inside him, anyway.

Looking at his soft brown eyes filled so much care for  _ him,  _ he felt calm suddenly and tried to reassure his Guide with words and soft touches in the time being. It was more than he did for any other person in his life , aside from his family. 

Putting an end to the distance with a hug, nosing the pale neck before him, breathing the irresistible caramel scent, Raphael made a promise he hoped he could keep.

“Whatever comes in our way,  I’ll try to keep we both safe. Ok?”

Simon’s shuddering breath hit him, sweet and tempting.

“Ok”

It had to be enough.

For now.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Again sorry for any grammar mistake >.< and for not updating sooner! I promise that the next chapter won't take too long, because vacation time is coming ( YAY) and I'll have time to write again!  
> Xoxo!


	6. Tick tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... is anyone reading this fic yet?  
> I owe you all an apology for keeping you all waiting for so long, guys, but life got in the way and this year has been a crazy one for me. I'm really sorry. I hope you are all good. I really missed your wonderful comments and I hope you'll like this chapter. I promise that I'll try to update ASAP and wish you all an awesome New Years' eve!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. I lost contact with my former Beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> ____
> 
> Spanish translation:
> 
> Hijo:son  
> estás bien: Are you fine?  
> Qué pasa, angél: what is happening, angel?  
> Dónde estás: where are you?  
> Mamá, estoy bien: mother, I'm fine.  
> Es un chico?: he is a boy?  
> Amor: Love  
> Cómo se llama: What is his name?

Walking through the cold, silent walls towards the library, Magnus tried to think about how he’d approach Lily Chen and what exactly he’d tell her. They were so focused on starting looking for information that they didn’t really think about a plan. Sure, Magnus knew that they could trust the sharp and cynical librarian but there were other eyes on them. God, he needed to tell Alec about everything that was going on. It wouldn’t be easy.

He stopped at the heavy wooden door and tried to focus on the matter at hand.

Lily looked at him right after he closed the door while organizing a few books on a table. The curiosity in her dark eyes was justified. He rarely had time to come down there since they started to work on the case.

“Hello, Lily. It’s nice to see you here today.”

She raised her eyebrow at his weak attempt to sound as normal and relaxed as he could. Obviously, he’d failed.

“I don’t know if you’re trying to be funny, but you know I’m always here, Magnus. You, on the other hand, are not. So, do not waste our precious time and tell me what do you want. Or is this about Raphael? Is he ok?”

“He is fine, believe me. Unfortunately, I don’t have time to tell you about everything and this is not the best place - he said almost whispering as he looked around, but thankfully, it looked like the place was empty. - to talk about Raphael. We need your help with the case we’re working on.”

That certainly got her attention, as she gestured for him to follow her to a small room she used as her office, right behind the library’s information desk. 

“Ok, tell me. What exactly is happening that you guys need my help? Because I’m sure you’re going to need access to the restricted area of the library. Am I right?”

Well, it looked like he wouldn’t need to say anything at all. That woman was just like Raphael sometimes. Like a dog with a bone, when she got her small hands on a mystery, she’d not stop until she’d solve it.

“Good God, woman. Sometimes it’s like you can read minds or something. I’m tempted to just stay here and listen to you talk and find everything out all by yourself. You’re right, we need to enter there and look for a few, special books and take them with us.”

“Magnus, most of those books are big and heavy. Some of them have microchips on them so if someone tries to get them out, there are sensors that will ring the alarms on. Not to mention the cameras monitoring every little movement inside that place. I know you want to keep people safe and stop whoever is out there killing innocents. But I’ll need more from you than that.”

Magnus sighed at her words. He knew that she would rick her job, her career and even her safety but he was trying to keep her safe. Raphael would kill him if he did or said something that would put Lily’s life at risk. 

“My dear, I know you hate being kept in the dark but we’re dealing with something bigger than us. The less you know, the better. Trust me on this.”

“ That is bullshit and you know it. I need information so I can find a better way to help you guys, and if I know what we’re all fighting against, because I know that whatever is happening out there is affecting not only normal people but also our people, I can also protect myself better. I deserve to know who is our real enemy, Magnus. So, spill it out.”

Looking at her crossed arms, eyes bright with some kind of fire, he knew that there was no other option. Ok, he was an idiot for hoping that she’d do whatever they asked without question. He tried at least.

“Ok, you won. Let’s just talk somewhere else, this place is not safe anymore.”

“Just let me call Joyce. I can’t close the library at this hour. Then, you will tell me everything, ok? Because I didn’t even have the time to visit Raphael. The first two days he was impossible, didn’t wanna see anyone, not even me. I deserve to know what is going on with him.”

The agent didn’t even argue. She was right anyway.

“Yes, ma'am. As you wish.”

And then, while she was calling the other librarian, He called his husband to tell him that he’d be late for dinner.

Again.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It felt like he had been sleeping his whole life, trapped in an endless dream just to wake up suddenly, opening his eyes to a bright sunlight, breathing for the first time.

That was what felt like to Simon when he finally met Raphael. They spent one hour more, just been sitting together, talking about their families, knowing little, sill facts about each other.He learned that his Sentinel missed his mama, a wonderful, talkative, caring and very protective woman. That he tried to visit her but his work always got in the way. He was a workaholic, perfectionist and loved music and Spanish literature. He’d like to have more time to read but leading an investigation makes this almost impossible.

Oh, people liked him because of his dry sense of humor for odd some reason.He laughed at that because, really, it made sense to him. Raphael reminded him of a grumpy puppy.  
Simon, on the other hand, told him about his mom and sister, about his colleagues at the precinct, that he loved Indy rock and was a Geek at heart. Raphael’ eyes rolled at that and told him he could have guessed that just by looking at him.

His “smart” comment earned him a small slap on the arm.

It was fun, relaxing, telling each other small anecdotes of their childhood and other times of their lives before their inevitable meeting. It was something that they needed to forget about the problems they’d have to face. Right before it was time for Magnus and Alexander to come home for dinner Simon decided to go back to his hotel room. He needed to talk to his boss and to his mother and Raphael accompanied him to the door, telling him that he’d call later that night.

It was hard to leave his sentinel’s arms and the steady thrumming of longing and desire got more intense with each step he took away from Raphael. It was a strange feeling after so many years living alone, just hi and his own feelings and thoughts. To think about how meeting someone who was meant for you changed your whole life so quickly, reshaped your own world completely in a matter of seconds…It was crazy but at the same time brought him a sense of peace, of balance.

He knew that everything he was feeling was the result of their newly awakened bond. Soon he would feel more in control of his emotions. The urge to cement the bond was strangely controlled though. It might be because their situation was odd at best and dangerous at worst. People were getting killed and Simon shouldn’t forget why he had come to New York.He had work to do. They both had before they could really start a life together.

Walking to his Hotel the first thing he’d call his boss, tell him about his meeting with Mr. Lightwood-Bane and, of course, about his new status as a bonded Guide. This would complicate things for both of them a little bit. He loved everyone there and his life was really good, but there was no choice between his now old life and the new one he’d have there in New York. God, his mother would be so happy for him. After his talk with his boss, she would be the next one he’d call. There were a lot of things he needed to sort out before coming back tomorrow and join the investigation about the case.

He only hoped that Clary would keep her promise. He couldn’t deal with Luke yet but he knew that the clock was ticking and there was no time left to waste.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After Simon left, Raphael still felt the effects of their first meeting. He could feel his senses coming back slowly on track again. He wondered how their bond would affect his work though because he knew he’d worry about the guide’s protection. He was sure that Simon’ presence would make him stronger but vulnerable at the same time.  
He really needed to talk to someone or he’d make himself crazy with the what ifs’ starting to fill his head up. Without thinking he called for the only person that made him feel calmer: 

His madre*

He owned her a call at least after staying in the hospital for days and not calling her once, even if he knew that Catarina, his boss, and even Magnus had called her while he was being treated. She answered after a few seconds.

“Rapha, hijo* estás bien*? Qué pasa, angél?*Dónde estás?* - as always, when she was worried, she spoke in Spanish forgetting all about English. He sighed, feeling guilty for not calling her earlier but his mind was a mess and she’d know for sure that he was in trouble.

“Mamá, estoy bien* , I’m good. I’m sorry, I should have called you earlier, I know, but I didn’t wanna worry you. I’m good now. Magnus and Alec are taking good care of me. I’m sorry mom.”

“Oh, hijo*, I know you. I won’t say you shouldn’t be sorry because really, you’re my son, love. Staying here and not there by your side was really hard for me, but I know you had your reasons. I understand your job is a risky one and you always worry about my safety. However, don’t forget that you’re part of me. I deserve to know how you’re doing from time to time, Raphael.”

Despite his mother’s reprimand, Raphael smiled at her last words. Guadalupe Santiago loved deeply and even when she was disappointed or angry at someone, she always makes this person know that all she wants is your well-being, just like any mother.

“I know mama. I … called to apologize and to tell you something.” – he tried but he couldn’t keep his emotions at bay. He couldn’t hide them from his mother either and she felt the change in his voice.

“What is it? What happened?”

“Madre… I found him. My Guide. He is a detective and he actually came here to talk about the case I’m working on. I finally found him, mama.”  
His mother scream was so loud he actually had to hold his phone at a safe distance from his sensitive ears. But the laughed he left out was just as loud and happy and soon his mother was laughing together with him.

“Diós mío*! Gracias mi amado Diós*! Es un chico*? Cómo se llama*? Where was he hiding all this time?”

“His name is Simon Lewis, he is from Seattle, Washington. He was on the other side of the country, mom. That is why we never met, I think, but now he is here. He is friends with Clarissa and he is a detective.”

“Oh my God, Raphael. Seattle?! No wonder you two never met all this time… Son, I’m so happy for you. I had faith that you’d meet the one for you. I know you were losing your faith, amor*, but I always kept you in my prayers.”

This made his heart hurt. Listening to his own mother saying that he was losing his faith was something that made him sad. 

“I know mom. Thank you for that. Now we had to be careful because will work on a complicated case… I’m just a bit scared of all these feelings…”

“Raph, be patient ok? The poor boy is leaving his life in Seattle for you. And I know that the Sentinels in our family are overprotective of their Guides, but he is your partner. You both need to protect each other. Make things easier for him, listen to him, all right? And make time to strengthen your bond.”

“I will mom. I will try to be a good partner to him. I still have to talk to my superiors at S.O.S.A. just for precaution. We don’t know who we can trust and you know I have enemies”.

His mother was the one who suffered the most after the Valentine case. She had to leave the country because Valentine’s influence was spreading fast through the U.S.A. and many agents were killed that all he could think was keeping his mother safe.

“I know. I trust you to make the right decisions, hijo*.I wanna meet him soon, so I hope you won’t take too long to tell everyone about your bond.”

“ Oh, don’t worry. You two will meet as soon as possible. I will go now mom, I’ll make dinner for Alec and Magnus. You’re ok, right?

“Yes, Raphael. Don’t worry, your mother is as strong as a bull. Take care of yourself and of your Guide. I love you.”

“Love you too, mama. Good night.”

“Night, love.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

The sound of an annoying ringtone woke Sentinel’s Belcourt up from her dreamless sleep. Looking at the clock right in front of her, she could only guess who was calling at 2 in the morning.  
Not looking at the number on the phone’s screen, Camille answered it.

"Who is it?"

"Night, Belcourt. Tell me, anything new on the young man yet?"

"No, Aldertree. What do you think? That I have free access to everything on S.O.S.A. like that? Contrary to what you believe, people, there are not stupid and they can notice if I suddenly start to look at other agents’ files without a good reason. "

She was getting so tired of that conceited, irritating man. He was working with her for months now and the man was always acting without thinking first. He was good at killing people, she’d give him that. His work was clean and fast but his strategy skills were terrible and she preferred to work with guys who had not only physical strength but a good head on their shoulders. 

Sebastian was the one who chose him as her partner though, so she’d have to suck it up and deal with him.  
That didn’t mean she had to like him though. His lack of patience and restraint in certain moments were worrisome because she didn’t think that Aldertree would control his thirst for power and sometimes blood when the time comes. Well, he was not her responsibility but that Guide was and she wouldn’t let Aldertree ruin her mission with his idiocy.  
His next words forced her to concentrate on the reason he was calling at such awful hour.

"Look, I’m well aware of that but I think you know by now that they probably met. Actually, one of our guys is sure. He saw the Guide arriving at the hotel. Big smile on his face, full of living energy. It’s all a matter of time now and the clock is ticking. "

That made her hold the phone tighter in her hands. They couldn’t be careless with this mission and any missteps are gonna cost their lives.

"You tell your guys to wait and don’t get too close to him. You know what Sebastian asked of us. "

"Oh please, Camille. This was one of his orders. To have the detective followed around and I know you won’t believe me, but my guys know about restraint and can control themselves, just like I do. Sebastian was the one who told me to call you to see if you had anything new to report about Santiago, but I think that your answer will be no. I’ll see you later this week."

"You guessed right. If Sebastian calls you again, tell him that when I have news about the happy couple, I’ll call as soon as I can. Now, I’d like to go back to sleep. And, please, remember to meet at a place far from my workplace, darling."

She didn’t wait for a reply, turning her cell phone off and staring at the ceiling. Raphael was a dangerous enemy. That man was observant and overprotective of people he cared about, even if he wasn’t one to show affection so easily. Now that he’d found his Guide, it’d be even worse to get what they wanted from him.  
Geez, it would be better for her to get as much sleep as she could because things would finally start to happen really fast from now on.

“ I’ll have my revenge, darling Rapha. You’ll see”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! I don't know when I'm gonna update it but hopefully, it won't take too long; ).  
> see you all soon !  
> ps: all mistakes were mine. I'm a bad writer who didn't wait for her Beta. (plz forgive me!)  
> ps2: I still don't know the exact number of chapters for this. But probably ten.  
> ps3: I don't know what I'm doing writing this. Really! Somebody save me from my evil brain.
> 
> \---  
> Spanish translation:  
> yo no soy un niño, infierno: Hell, I'm not a kid!  
> Madre de Diós: Mother of God.


End file.
